След бурята има ли дъга
by sharonilmary
Summary: Историята за една жена която може да постигне всипко за децата си и е готова да се пребори с всяка пречка по пътя си
1. Историята на живота

**_Никога преди Шаран Рейдор не се е чувствала толкова зле както този ден. Тя е най-мразеното ченге в цялата полиция на Лос Анджелис. След години на упорита работа Шаран беше капитан,но отдела който оглавяваше беше най-мразвният от всички. Шаран Рейдор беше капитан на отряда за раследване на силите (ФИД) и никой не ги харесваше. Наричаха ги със всякакви имена и никой не се интересуваше и от тях. След 20 години работа в полицията на Лос Анджелис Шаран беше натръпала много ваканционни дни и Шеф Тейлар я беше принудил да вземе две седмици от тях. Тя нямаше желание, но тя изпълняваше пряка заповед. Не знаеше какво ще прави през тези две седмици почивка. Не можеше да отиде при родителите си защото 6 месеца по рано се бе скарала със снаха си. Джуди Одлайер беше много особен човек. Шаран още се питаше как брат и Скот се беше влюбил в нея. Не тя знаеше твърде добре каква беше причината, Джуди беше много красива жена и Шаран често и завиждаше. Цялата кавга между Шаран и Джуди се случи заради работата на Шаран. Тя не намираше време за близките си и фори за децата си. Шаран не искаше да обяснява на никого колко и беше трудно когато Джаксън я изостави с две малки деца и без пукната пара. Тя не искаше да им разказва през какво беше преминала само и само да спечели допълнителни пари за децата си. Тя работеше на две работи. Денем беше полицай а нощем танцуваше в бар. Тя се срамуваше от себе си, но благодарение на тази работа тя беше стъпила на краката си и отгледа сама децата си. Единствените хора в живота на Шаран които знаеха историята и бяха нейния брат близнак Браян и най-добрия приятел на Шаран Гавин Бейкър-адвокат. Те никога не казаха на никого през какво е минала тя за да е това което е днес._**

**_Макар след 16 години Шаран често се връщаше в онзи бар в които няконякога танцуваше за да си спомни колко мъчително и беше и колко трудно преживя всичко. Джаксън Рейдор си тръгна от тяхното семейство когато Емили голямата им дъщеря беше на само 4 години а Рики(Ричард) синът им беше само на 5 месеца. Тя беше принудена да продаде къщата в която живееха и да се нанесът в апартамент. Децата не знаеха какво прави майка им когато я нямаше вечер но те знаеха че Шаран е някъде в града и залавя лошите хора. Това тя беше казвала на децата си когато ги слагаше да си лягат преди да излезне. Емили разбираше че майла и трябваше да работи но тя бе дете и не задаваше много въпроси. Тя искаше да има колкото се може повече време с мама, защото татко го нямаше. При тях оставаше брата на Шаран Браян който работеше също в Лос Анджелис и и помагашд. Тя нямаше смелост да поиска помощ от родителите_** **_си. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2: История на живота-продължение

През времето, което Шаран прекратява с децата си те искаше да е пълноценно. Ходеха в парка да играят, на плажа, когато има време. Имаше моменти, когато Шаран просто искаше да плаче да плаче без да спре. Виждай децата си щастливи в един момент и след плач, защото мама не може да им купи сладолед.

Да се пласира и да се плаща на други лица. Парите от продажбата на къщата са дадени за по-дълго време на Джаксън. Шаран се притесняваше че тези хора ще навредят на децата и. Тя се превърна в защитена на всяка цена.

За това тя бях принудена да работим по-рано.Търсете всякаква работа, но знаеш че и трябва нещо вече, и един ден посетете обявата за танцорка в бар. Преди да реши да се запише в Полицейската Академия, тя има мечта да стане танцьорка. Беше добра, предпочитани спортни и бални танци, но бързо след като с Джак се омъжиха те трябва да направят нещо, което да спести пари. Те бяха решили да следват правото и двамата искат да станат адвокати, но съдът беше недобросъвестен към Шаран, но въпреки това е обичал работата си като полицай.

Които стъ

Шаран и Браян бяха поети по два пътя, които са семейство им не одобряваше. Шаран стана полицай а Браян стана дизайнер. Той е гей, и за това те го отлъчиха от семейството. А Шаран беше Шаран, черната овца на семейството. Макар баща и Ричард Одлайер да обичаше дъщеря си с цялото си сурце, не искаше тя да сте полицай. Беше опасна работа и точно поправете тази причина. Да те дойдоха, когато Шаран роди внуците им, но от тогава те не се посещаваха, освен ако не е харесала.

Животът на Шаран рейдър не е бил такъв, какъвто е случаят.

Работа в бара не е лоша, собственик е бил разбран човек. Не е от типа бар в кои момичета е лягаха с клиентите. А имаше и такава, която се предлага за подпомагане на Аманда, която е на 19 години, която е останала само без родители и служители, които работят в тази област.

Беше 5 месеца след като Джак си тръгна, продаде къщата и започна втора работа. Шаран искаше само да се измъкне от дупката в която е Джак я бе забил.

-Шар да се обадим на нашата-каза и една вечер Браян, когато пиша по една чаша вино на верандата на апартаментите и.

-Не мога да им се обадя и да им намеря пари-каза ми през сълзи тя.

-Защо? - попита я той.

-Виж Браян знае, че не харесваха Джак, когато се омъжих за него или когато постъпих в академията. Бъдете уверени в това, че сте се погрижили за това, че сте се погрижили за това, което ми се иска. ме натика. Ще се оправя обещавам ти-каза му тя и го прегърна.

-Шар аз съм тук и ще ти помагам на всяка крачка обещавам ти.Аз и Гавин сме до теб нали знаеш, може да разчиташ на нас-каза и тази. Налице е необходимост от освобождаване от обезщетение и обезщетение. Той е задържан за прегръдките си, знаеш че не са нужни думи между тях. Тяхната връзка е била много силна, не е имало нужни думи и само един поглед и вече се са разбрали. Тя се премества да плаче и Браян я пусна, целуна върха на главата поглед с онези зелени очи, които са били огледало на нея. -Ще се оправиш сестричке, а аз съм тук до теб през цялото време.Винаги ще съм до теб и тази и се усмихна.

-Знам Браян и съм ти много благодарна, че си тук-каза му тя като се прозяваше.

-Мисля, когато е време да се отправи към леглото и аз ще се прибере, да се смени с децата, Гавин и Аманда също ще дойде нали?

-Да, за да можеш, ако мога да си дам възможност да вземеш нещо, което се чувства като моята майка, а тогава просто не можеш да си представиш каква майка мога да бъда, не мога да купя дио един сладолед на детето си. Знаеш ли сега, когато пожелаеш малко пари Емили всички ми се говори за балет и си мислих да запиша, че е толкова развълнувана и толкова много искаш да ходиш, че ми се искаш да направиш всичко само и само да го направиш. сълзи Шаран.

-Хей Шар знам че не искаше да ти помагаш и въпреки това знаеш, че ще се справиш, но искам да знам, че винаги може да ми поискаш пари.

-Да знам, нот като от това си хладилникът ми е вечно пълен, а това е едно от нещата, за които знаеш, че най-много се притеснявам. Че няма да мога да храня децата си.

-Ей нали за това са братята.-този я поглед от горе до дол и знае, че нещо не е на сестра му.Искаш да попиташ какво е, но знаеш, че никога няма да го признаеш както и да било. Тя беше такава, а той не бе ли. Бяха еднакви. Той е целуна челото и тръгната а тя го изчака да отпътува с колата си и тя се оттегли в леглото.

Беше тежка нощ за Шаран Райдор. Никога през живота си тя не се чувства толкова голяма и незначителна, но е на лицето и се намира на една ръка разстояние. Тя всички още го обичаше. Няма представяне къде е съпругът и се дава е добре, дали е въвеждане е жив. Тази нощ за пръв път Шаран пусна съседите да текат свободно, искаш да се освободиш от него и може да го направиш.

Тази нощ след 6 месеца на трудности Шарън Рейдър обещание от днес нататък ще се живее за децата и за себе си. Знаете колко много и коства всичко през тези месеци, но ето сега вече е отново стъпка на земята и се оправя като самотна майка. Да всички още се олюлява от времето на времето, но тя знаеше, че ще се справи. Избрана не е много добра работа, но е необходима измама от добри и да не се говори за бакшиши. Тя обичаш да танцува, макар и не е точно тези танци, но си заслужаваш за децата и. За тях си заслужава всичко.

За пръв път от 6 месеца Шаран заспа и цяла нощ не се събуди. Мечтаеше за деня им утре на плажа, тя и децата го обичаха. За пръв път тя спеше с усмивка на лицето си.

Следва продължение

Аз не притежавам Тежки Престъпления, но обичам да пиша за тях


	3. Chapter 3

3 глава

Няма нищо, което да ни направи през тези две седмици през които започнат Тейлър и изпрати. Нищо не искаше повече от това да е на работа и да не е в къщи. Тя не може да понесе тишината на домът си. Тя обичаше да работи и това я държеше заета. Не се забавляваше почти никога и нямаше желание за това. Излизаше от времето на времето с Гавин за едно две питиета но отдавна не беше го правила. Но реши, че какво ще е в почивката, трябва да се забавлява. И тя имаше нужда знаеш го макар да го получачаше.

Първият ден от отпуца и бе за да свикне с нея и да се отпусне като никога от 6 години на сам.Реши да погледне гардероба си, задето се нуждае от няколко ниви костюма и няколко риска. Това ще е още едно излизане с Гавин, което е създадено от седмици.

-Хей-отвърна Гавин-ти реши да се върне към живите-засмя се тогава.

-Здравей Гавин, аз винаги съм била жива-започва Шаран, но тази я спря.

-Не съм госпожа, вие не сте сред жителите, които не намират времето за приятели. А между другото, защо се обаждаш в-погледна часовника си-9: 40 в сряда-тази се притесни изведнъж-Шар-каза и сериозно-какво има, случило ли се е?

-Спокойно всичко е наредни за каквото и да е притесняваш добре съм, само че съм в отговор за две седмици и седмици по-късно.

Той се засмя.

-Това е моето момиче, върна се. Разбира се, че ще отидем, но имам добро предложение за теб, отиваме на почивка за няколко дни. Не приемайте възражения, отиваме в къщата ми в Малибу. - тази и говореше толкова въодушевен.

-Добре, добре-, засмя се тя-съгласна съм-отговори тя без колебания-но при условия че ме оставиш да готвя.

-Щом е за нещо толкова ниско, колкото готвенето няма никакъв проблем-отвърна и този слух приготви с 30 ще те вземе да хапнем и ще решите въпроса.

-Ще съм готова. Благодаря ти Гав-каза му тя сякаш всеки миг щеше да се разплаче.

-Само не плачи, днес е ден за празнуване. Днес Шарън Рейдър се върна от живи, това е повод за празненството-казе смееки се Гаеин.

-Добре, добре стига ми се смееш, ще те чакам и да ще празнуваме.

След като влезете в чата и Шаран ще затворите телефона се отправи към кухнята за още една чаша кафе. Обичаше чай но точно сега се нуждаеше от едно много силно кафе. Тя знаеше че с Гавин никога не е скучно и сигурно пак ще създаде някоя дивотия както всеки път.

Времето до срещата и с Гавин мина бързо, през прегледа на гардероба си. Имаше нужда от няколко неща за него. До сега не се замисли, че ще и отнеме толкова много за да се разбере, че няма вече нито един вид приличен панталон или сако.

-Кога за последно си купих нещо? - запита се тя.Шаран знаеше че е минало доста време откакто си е позволено да си купи нещо.

**Поглед към миналото **

10 месеца след като Шаран се върна на крака и още 2 месеца след като Джак си тръгна, точно 1 година и тази се върна.

Шаранът беше с децата в задната част на апартамента. Беше малък двор но имаше люлки и пясъчник и те си играеха. Емили обичаше да се люлее а Рики ходше. Беше проходил дни след рождения си ден. А с това той бе вече 1 година и 5 месеца. Не се познаваше, кой е този, който иска да получи. Шаран бе легнала на земята и рики бе в ръцете и във въздуха, детето се смеси с щастие и емигрира се опитва да го накара да се смеси повече от това, което смее физиономии.

-Шаран-чу се някой да произзнася името и тя тя замръзна на място. Можеше да познае този глас навсякъде. Знаеш кой е, но не искаше да повярвам че се върни. Да се върне след толкова много време се прибягва до въвеждане на всички въздушни движения от дробовете и да остава без въздух. - Шаран-отново каза този но този път извика. Тогава Емили се обърна и го видя.

-Тате-извика тя и се затича към него. Тя се гледаше с широко отворени очи мъж и дъщеря и. Те тръгхаа към нея хванат ръка за ръка.

-Мамо, мамо-извика радостно Емили, когато стигнаха до йея-татко се върна.

Шаран още не можеше да повярва какво се случваше. Още имаше неща, които не могат да се преодолеят, а именно изостата от мъже и с две малки деца. Деца, които тя с всичките сили щеш да опази. И за нищо на света нямаше да позволи нещо да им се случи.

-Емили взима барт си и влезете отвътре-каза тя на Емили. Емили знаеше кога да спори с майка си и кога е изгубена кауза, а точно сега беше една от тях.

-Хайде Рико-кико, да влезем вътре и да порисуваме, нали обичаш да рисуваш зайци и облаци-каза, че те са хванати от него, когато майка му го пусна на земята. Когато двете деца са влезнали в апартамента, трябва да се обърнете към Джак и го изгледате сърдито и ядосано.

-Какво правиш тук Джаксън? - попита го тя.

-Върнах се при семейството си, какво мога да правя и за какво се живее в тази дупка. Как може да продадеш къщата ми, ти полудя ли? - развика и се тази. Шаран стоеше и го гледаше сякаш да видиш за пръв път и не знаеш дали да плаче или да се смее.

-Питаш ме всичко това при положение, преди преди година се тръгне от семейството и след като се вземат всички пари и остават с дълго време. - ядосано му каза тя-и някакви мъже идваха и ни заплашваха. Заплашваха ме съоруата ти и твоите деца Джак, исках да ги върша парите, които им дължиш, точно за каква лудост ми говориш, че дойдоха и се успокоят малко-ти бе този, който не постави в това положение.

-Виж Шар всичко е под контрола на ръцете с тези хора, вече не им дължи пари, върнах всичко. Съжалявам. Но ти как може да продадеш къщата-попита аз спокойно този път.

-Заплашваха децата ми, аз съм полицай за бога. Дори не знаех жив ли си Джак-отвърна му тя със сълзи на очите.

Джак пристъпи към нея и я обгърна с ръце си. Тя е по тънка от както за последното я беше държана в ръцете си. Реброта и се брояч. Това не е същата жена, която има преди 1 година. Джак знае, че е минала през през тази година. Той бе далеч, но винаги имаше очи на нея и децата. Тя никога нямаше да разбера за това.

-Къде беше Джак ?! - попита го тя.

-Ела да влезнем вътре искам да видя децата си и съпругата си - каза и тази, която е влязла в къщата през която са били изчезнали децата. Разбирате, че Шаран липсва, за да го направите лесно познат и доста доброто и то му бяло ясно.

След като Джак и Шаран влезе в апартамента не е в семейството им като че ли се намери нормално, но не е било отворено нормално. Джак си играеше с Емили и Рики, досега Шаран подготви вечеря и се готвеше за работа.

-Къде отиваш, Шатън? - попита я Джак.

-На ранота-отвърна му тя. Шаран бе облечена в дънки, потник, кожено яке и токчета. Гримът и прическата и са по различни от обичайните и. Джак се изненада от това колко добре изглеждат те, до сега никога не беше аз виждал такава. Той знае, че не отива в полицията, но не знае.

-И как така облечена отиваш на работа, какво става Шаран?

-Съжалявам Джак, но това, че си се върнал не означава, че ще бъде отново нормално малко семейство, което е много щастливо. Това, няма да стоите. Аз слушам, че моята жена, която е била преди да се тръгнеш, е повикала твоя тон. остави на нас твоето семейство да се справим с нея-ядосано му отвърна тя. - Да и за това си станал стриптизьорка, как не те е срам от децата или от не-извика и тази.

-Знаете ли не ме интересува какво мислиш Джак, и само да добавя аз съм танциорка и не ме скрап от това, за което съм се погрижил.

-Добрете, добре хубаво аз съм виновен за всичко, това винаги е или ми, която работи по цял ден и никога не е в състояние да се занимава със съпруга си-извика и тази и тръгна към нея. Той искаше да я притисна към хладилника, когато някой влезе през вратата.

-Какво по дяволите става тук? - попита, Браян-Какво по дяволите правиш тук Джаксън? - извика му Браян, когато го погледна ядосано.

-Браян, Браян любимият ми зет, какво ти по дяволите правиш тук? - извика му Джак. А тази никога не е харесвал Браян и това беше взаимно.

-Шар какво става тук, кога се появи Джак? - попитам Браян, когато се приближава към нея.

-Пред малко, Браян децата са горе и спя.-тя го гледате-ще се види сутринта-обръщение се да видя Джак-а ти си тръгваш и утре ще поговорим за всичко, имам работа и ще закъснея. подкани към вратата, но тази не помръдна.

-Не отивам никъде, няма къде да отида, стига Шаран остават тук-каза и тази.

-Не Джак не може да останеш тук, утре ще говорим. Моля те Джак трябва да отивам на работа-каза му твърдо тя.

-Да отиваш да се събираш за пари-каза и тази подигравателно.

-Джак спри се-извика му Браян-Сестра ми танцува в този бар, заделена ти я остави с две деца и куб дългове.Не мисля, че има права да съдя как изкарвам парите си за да платиш дълго време Браян. Джак не отговаря и тръба с Шаран навън, където те се разделиха.

НАСТОЯЩЕ

Шаран беше почти готова, когато се излезе от врата и тя се завърти и се отвори. Знаете, че ще е Гавин, само този звънеше на пожар.

-Слава на Боговете, че не е се облякла-каза и тази като и показана чанта и тръба към спалнята-хайде ела.

Шаран го последва в спалнята си със скептичен поглед и го видя да изважда дрехи от чантата.

-Какво е това? - попита го тя.

-Дрехи-отвърна подигравателно той.

-Виждам че са дрехи, но защо си ги донесъл? - попита го отново тя.

-За теб, искам да ги облечеш и онези червени Маноло Бланк, който има, ще бъде идеална-отвърна и тази с известна му усмивка, която знае, че е спечелил някоя битка.

Не се отвръща и изваждате от Гавин, за да излезете и се облечете, а накрая излезете много добре в сини дънки, разкъсани на места и с бяло-червено тоник и кожено яке. Гавин знаеше какво ще и отива. Той е бил най-добрия и приятел и винаги знаеш как да съм развесели. След 15 минути да се подготви тя излезе при него и тази останала с отворена уста. Не знаеш какво да кажеш, бе гей, но не беше сляп може да кажеш, че една жена е красива или не. Но Шаран с всичките си 49 години беше повече от красива. Тя беше невероятно красива жена.

-Изгледаш страхотно Рони, хайде да не губим времето си на едно много специално място-каза и тази и тръгна към вратата.

-Поне ми кажи къде отиваме, хайде да знам, че не обичате да се натрапвате. Гавин знаеше, че не е сериозна за това аз прегърна по време на рационализацията.

-Хайде стига се цупи, тръгвай-нареди и тази и излезнаха от апартамента, като Шаран заключи след тях. Шофиране премината в малки разговори за работата. И двамата се оплакваха от някои колеги. Продавачът ще започне да работи с Бонда Лий Джонсан. Смяха се взаимно и се забавляваха. След 40 минути шофиране Гавин спря пред старата сграда, която е Шаран познава много добре от преди близо 15 години.

-Гавин защо сме тук? - попита го тя.

-Искам да танцувам, а не съм виждал по добро място от това. Хайде Рони знам, че това място ти напомни за лоши времена, но не е тук, когато се налага. Хайде знам, че обичаше това място-каза и този като излезе от колата и тя също го последва.

Не можеше да отрече, че тук наистина е преживяла много неща, но никога никой не е била посегнала. Не е от онези дължими суровини, които са били в място, където има такива.

-Добре спечели. Прав си, доволен ли си?

-Напълно Рони, а сега нека да влезем и да разкършим тези стари кокали-каза и тази смееки се.

-Ти кой наричаш дърт, ако ти си аз не съм-каза, че тя е тази, която е обитавана.

-Добре, добре, шегувам се просто.

С това двамата се отправиха към старата сграда и влезнаха в нея. Мястото е било почти съвсем само с малко модернизация, но в същото време в съседство на Шаран от преди 15 години. Те се насочват към една маса и седнаха. Може да се каже, че има нещо повече от собствеността на хората, които са Анна и Боб. Когато това се случи, то се появява във възрастта на 70-те години в нашата страна. Тя разпозна Анна.

-Мили Боже, мили боже-каза жената-това ти ли си Шар? - попита я жената.

-Да Анна аз съм-каза през сълзи Шаран, като стана да прегърне възрастната жена. Двете жени се разделят и след минута се появяват също толкова възрастни мъже, колкото Анна е ходила с бастун, но същата от преди всичките тези години.

-Боб виж, виж Шаран-каза съпругата му.

-Шаран, малката Шаран? - попита тази.

-Да Боб-отговори му тя-нашата Шаран. Часовете се носеха като сякаш бяха минути и нито един от тях не е имал достатъчно време за наваксат и за това си обещаха да се видят отново скоро.

В един момент телефон на Шаран звънна и тя се прочее, ако това не е работа, което другото е. Тя извади телефона си и отново прокле.

-Капитан Рейдор-каза тя като вдигна леко раздразнена.

-Капитане добър вечер шеф Тейлар се обажда-информира, че аз извинявам се че прекъсвам почивката ви, но сте ни нужни на мястопрестъплението. Имаме проблем с ТП (тежки престъпления).

-Ако ме извините шеф, но аз съм в принудителния отпуск от вас-каза му тя сърдито.

-Знам капитан и извинявам се за преквaсване на почивката ви, но ситуацията е много сложна;

-Добре, добре изпратете ми имена, които се опишат колкото се може по-скоро, за да можете да го направите - само да ви информира началник на петицията.

-Това е без значение в момента капитана, изпращам ви адреса. Ще ви чакам там. Информирал съм и сдържан Елиат и тази ще бъде тук.

-Ще се видим след малко-каза тя и затвори и въздъхна. Защото само Бренда Лий Джонсан и екипаж и не може и един ден да издържи без да влязат в беда. Тя се върна в бара и се извини на Анна и Боб и обеща да се свърже с тях за да се видят скоро. Гавин и тя се насочи към мястото на местонахождението, когато това и е необходимо и се изпращат.

-ще ти звънна утре да се разберем за почивката, за нищо на света няма да го отменя-каза му тя.

-Утре ще се разберем-каза и той.

Гавин си тръгна и Шаран премине през лентата и се отправи към шатрата, където е установено, че всички те са тези, които трябва и трябва.

Знаете в червата си го ползвате, че тази вечер ще и донесете мигрена. Но не очакваме че нещо друго ще се случи. Или по скоро някой ще и се случи.

**Не притежавам тежки престъпления, но не ги робите, но обичам да пиша за тях .. Няма нищо общо с шоуто само някой откраднати моменти .. **

**В следващата глава очаквайте:**

**Шаран и Бренда спорят, но Фриц се намесва в спора им. Флин и Провенца рисуват картината на вещи на дъска. Тя е силно засегната, но не го показва преди никого.**


	4. Chapter 4-Тук има нещо

Шаран Рейдър беше жена, която обикновено е спасила правилата, но не е обичана да си мълчи, когато има какво да казва. Тази нощ, ще има много какво да кажем.

-Началник Тейлър-каза Шаран, като обяви винаги има си в палатка. Всички се предпазват от глас и много добри, познавайки се на токчета.

-Кап Рейдър благодаря ви, че дойдохте често бързо-каза и Тейлар,.

-Да се регистрира формално и може да се появи направление за това за което бяло извадена от двуседмични ми отпуск-отвърна му грубо тя. Всички гледаха с отворени ости, като гледахме, че не видях да изглеждаме така.

\- Добре, добре-каза и Тейлър-така каквото ви казах по-рано всички от отряда за ТП (тежки грешки) отговарят оръжията си, за да сложите една банда, която е отговорна за .. Той е прекаснат от началника Джонсън.

-Тази банда е отговор на две убийства, които сме разследвали и още 6, които ФБР разследват-трябва и т.

-Значи ми казва, че тук всички вие виждате отряд на ТП-сте изтреляли оръжията си, за да плавите някаква банда? - попита ги тя.

-Да капитал-отвърна и със съскане прованса.

-Всички знаете процедурата така, че няма каквото друго да ви кажа-трябва да им им се.

-Да знаем перфектно процедурите на капитали, но ние имаме разминаване, което се нуждае от всички ни-извика и бренда.

-Хей, хей-прекасна гигантски агент Фриц Халард-Сигурен съм че мога да постигна някакъв компромис между всички. Всички знаят, ако имате много сериозни проблеми и не можете да се справите със сега, когато имам и не мога да се справя с този шаран-капитан да знам, че трябва да има 72 часа, за да изтеглите разследването си, но може да се справите бързо -то знае, че това не е нещо, което жена трябва да направи, но е готов да направи компромис само за Бренда. Нямате желание да слушате повече носете за кап Рейдър.

-Вижте аг Халард видимо съм, че случаят е много важен, но не мога да направя нещо нещо. Сега, ако ме извините, търся да се включите в работа - казах, че те са започнали да четят доклади, които са ограничени Елиат и са дали.

Детектив Гейбрил и Санчес гледа към Шаран с широко отворено очи, не може да се повярва, че това е предшествано от капсула Рейдър. Флин пристъпи към нея и се казва, че съм подушил и трябва да погледна сякаш не е убит.

-Шеф Тейлър има правило, което трябва да каже, че не може да остане пияни на работа? - попита той Тейлар.

-Да и мисля, че ти знаеш много добре Флин, но остава този въпрос сега -заслужи се Тейлър.

-Ами шефе вижте-то е усмихнато хитро-кап Рейдът очевидно е консумирал алкохол и има на работа-каза им саркастично той.

-Да това е вярно-каза му Шаран-Тъй като съм в двуседмичен отпуск.

-А след това остава тук? - попита я Провенца.

-Защото не минава и ден без да се стараеш да видиш бъда бавачка, винаги се забъркваш в някакви неприятности-каза му Шаран.

-Хей никой не се забърква в неприятности-развика и се гневно Бренда.

-Да видим, че началникът ви е имал съдебен процес преди месец, обвинения за не прекомерен тормоз над заподозрян за детектив Гейбрил и Санчес, искане от лейтенанти Прованса и Флин, че се заявява, че с друг отдел. Да не говоря за всички други изплащания, които получават за вашия отдел. Само лейтенант Тао не е изпитан при нас за това, което е благодарно, понеделник от вас не е с огромно досие-отвърна и спокойно Шаран, без проблем да им каже каквото търси.

Всички аз слушам и не вярвам на уши си, че те е казала това.

-Слушай кап върши си работа и ни остави да си вършиш друг-каза и Флин като нахлува в личност и пространство.Шаран не трепна въобще и го гледа с онзи неизискване, който всички те мразят. А Шаран мразеше ето тези моменти, когато всички аз мразя, внимавам за теб е лошо винаги. Не никой не разбира, че работи само и единствено в тях полза.

-Само и единствено след себе си като всеобхват моята работа-каза му тя и му се усмихна. Обърна се и ще се изложи от палатка, когато се използва една ръка, която хваща лакът и.

-Не и този път Рейдър-каза и заплатително Флин, който стисна ръката и по много.

-Лейтенант, ако обичате да натискате ми ръката, трябва да има свидетели, които ще се използват за сила върху сила над повикване офицер-изсъска му тя.

Прованса се изсемява с гейбрил на думите и. Шаран не е откъснал поглед от Флин и никой друг, който не го познава Шаран такъв, какъвто е. Флин аз познавам от времето и на патрул, имало известно време партньори, а след това това е било в ИА, отново се среща.

Шаранът е представен, за да може да изведе ръката си, но той стисна още по-силно, и вече знае, по израза на човек и че и причината болка. Това е повече и е безбожен през всички тези години. Не можеш да се възбудиш да търсиш и да причиняваш болка, издирваш се от други години и тази вечер вечерта може да се отдаде на добра възможност. Не знае каквото е между тях, всички са идеално. Един ден тя просто се справя с всички връзки с него и след раздяла, че е преместила във ФИД.

-Лейтенант Флин бихте ли пуснали кап Рейдор-каза му Фриц. Това е най-много мразене наситено над жените независимо може да те. Флинтът на тялото не се чува за него никой друг, който Шаран не използва.

-Анди пусни я-каза му Бренда-с това повече усложняваш несъществуващи, които са и без това сложни.

Фриц забеляза, че по лицето на Шаран е изписан болка. Каквото и да е имало между тези двамата Фриц търси да се разбере. Нещо в него просто търси да защити Шаран с каквото може, той не може да си мисли, че е това чувство в него. В мига във който Фриц се появява при тези и хвана ръката на Шаран и аз измъкна от хватката на Флин всички беше безмълвни.

-Кап Райдор добре ли сте? - попита я Фриц.

-Добре съм благодаря ви-каза му искрено тя и се оставя палатка без друга дума или поглед към който и да е. Фриц не знае, че съществува нещо в него, той казва, че ще отиде след нея, иска да разбере как е. Искам да проверя, нещо в него го теглете право към нея.

Когато Шаран се озови до колата на свинтовия Елиат се срината на държавата и излязъл от малкото вдишвания. Слънцето се използва за хора и не е направило усилено да да ги изтрие. Няма нищо ясно, че няма нищо. Анди Флин беше човек от миното и който се бореше да забрави, но този вечер той се върна с всички спомени и отвори за да сипе слънце в раната. Шаран не иска да си спомни за онези 4-ри месец от живота си, когато Анди Флин беше в него.

В миналото

Шаран се приготвяше да излезе да танцува, когато две от момичетата са прибраха в съблекалнята и си говореха.

-Много е сладък Тиф-каза и Ашли.

-Така е, никоя от нас може да си изкара хубаво с него-коментира Ашли.

-Какво става момиче? - попита ги Шаран.

-Има един сладур нов е. За пръв път отидете виждам, но давайте яки бакшиши, момичетата трябва да танцуват за него ще ви бъдат добри бакшиши-каза и Ашли. Шаран не може да каже, като вечеря непрекъснато да излезе.

Танцувайте вече 20 минути, когато забележите седнал до пилона на най-добрата им танцьорка Дарси. Вечного го позна. Там пред нея не стои друг, а самия женкар на ЛАПД Анди Флин. Не може да се измъкне, но трябва да се прикрие някак си. Беше решил тази вечер да не носи маска каквото е, и това е каквото и се случва. Можете да прочетете и да стигнате до съблекални и да гледате маска, която видяхте.

Нощта напредва, но Шаран така и не се приближава до него. Не можеш, нямаше как да дтане. Знаеш, че ти е напълно полиция ще знае, че лейтенант Шаран Рейдър е танцьорка в бар. Когато остане време за да си починеш, Шаран реши да изпише едно питие, има право на три безплатни питиета и се реши тази вечер да се възползва от тях. Докато пиете питието си има нещо, което се приближава до нея и сложи ръка на бедрото и.

-Само ти не мина през мен красавице-прошепна и много познат глас. Глас който навсякъде би познала.

-Избери ме но не ви разбирам-отвърна му Шаран. Да не се смееш, че е сигурен към него, имам предвид, че бях страх, за да не знам.

-Хайде красавице, искам да ми потанцуваш в скута-каза и Анди.

-В момента съм в почивка-казвам му тя. Това е възможно, което може бързо да се обедини тази вечер.

-Ще изчакам да ви съберем почивка и след търсене да ми потанцуваш-каза и че като целуна рамото и да се върнеш на сирене с питието си.

-Ей, ето това ще ти хареса бакшиш-каза и Анна-помисли за децата си-каза и Анна собственичка на бара. Шаранът просто няма друг избор, който трябва да се изпълни, и той изпитва и издава безплатни питиета за кураж, които са насочени към Анди. Ако се приближите към нея, тя трябва да се държи в скута си и да е цяла.

-Тук има ли частни стаи? - попита я той.Шаран не знае как да му говори.

-Да има-отвърна му тя. - но се заплаща тройно-заслужава му тя.

-Парите не са проблем-отвърна и той. Шаран е заведен в една от стаите и той е прикован към вратата и в целуна.

-Какво си мислиш, че правиш-изсъска му тя и го отблъсна.

-Шаран Рейдър - каза и той и тя замръзна на място. Тогава аз съм познат, това не е хубаво да си помислим си тя.

-Как ме позна? - попита го тя.

-Никога не бих сбъркал тези крака -съществували и те като паголили бедрата и -а да не говоря за гледане на Дарт Рейдор-засмя се те-Защо работи тук? - попита я той.

\- Не е твоя работа-отвърна му грубо тя.

-Стига Рони, бяхме партньори-каза и той.

-Да бяхме в минало време.

Това не е нищо повече от открито в стаята и се настанява на дивана и аз погледна.

-Красива си, танцувай-нареди и той.

-А ако не го направя-каза му заплашително тя.

-Ще се плака на шефовете ти.

-Първи каквото искаш-отвърни се мъжа и се препоръча да излезе но Анди с бързи крачки я направих.

-Добре, добре ще бъда мил-отвърна и с мек тон.

Това съм дръпна с него на дивана и аз погледна. Тогава аз съм изчезнал повече от това, което е било на патрул, но вече е нямало смелост, за да се каже. Флиртуваха от време на време, но и двамата бяха женени и нищо не може да се случи. Беше чул, че мъжкото и го няма, но аз познавам достатъчно доброто за да знаеш, че няма да излезеш с него. Но ето ги тук в бар тя ще танцува за него.

Беше три седмици откакто Джак си е тръгнал отново. Бе тук тук за месец и пак си тръгна. Шаран е бил обещал, че това е последно пътуване, когато се пуска в живота си и в този на децата си. Няма нищо, което може да се появи отново и да ги направим.

-Не искам да се притеснявам, че трябва да се разбере, че няма-каза и исктено Анди.

-Защо няма да им каже-запишете тя любопитно.

-Защото не искам никой да знам, че ти работиш тука-говори и той -искам те за себе си.

Тази нощ Шаран танцува за него, макар и страхът че е утрешният ден всички ще знаят, че те е танцорка в бар. На сутринта той съм изпуснал до кола целуна.

-Кога пак ще си тук? - попита я той.

-През вечер съм тук, но работя и в събота вечер, имам че в петък съм тука-казвам му тя.

Шаран не знае какво е това, което е изпитано, което е целуна, което е отдалечено никой не съм бе целувал.

Това се прави от многото им целувки и вниманието от многото им срещи. Започнаха връзка, която беше за секса, макар и двамата да знае, че има и още много.

НАСТОЯЩЕ

Фриц съм си седала на себе си до колата на сблъсъка и, човек и е облечен в сълзи и се чете мъжка в тях. Това не знае какво да направи за това клекна до нея и сложи ръка на коляното и.

-Добре ли сте капитали? - попита я той. Шаран се изплаши от него и винаги трепна. Никой не може да ми се види така, камо ли агент Халард мъжко на началника Джонсън.

-Добре съм -отвърна му сухо тя.

-Не изглежда добре-говори и той.

-Добре съм-отвърна му грубо тяло и се изправи на крака, но на една от обувките те и токчето се заклещи в пукнатина на асфалта и тя се олюля. Фриц я хвана за да не пада. Чувството, което изпитва, което докосва кожата и което преди малко е било невероятно. Не знае какво е това, но е по-добре от него. Шаран го погледна в шок и когато се овладява, е отскубна от прегръдката му. Не мога да съм в понеделник, сега животът и отново е каша от това, което няма измъкване. Просто търсете всички да се свържете и повече, за да не е тук тази вечер. Искаше въобще да не я покажа Тейлар. Шаран го проклинаше в този момент. А Фриц не може да опише нещо, но отново иска да я държи в обявите си.

* * *

Следващо ...

Флин и Шаран спорят ожесточено, Джак се връща за да усложни несъществуващи. Още един процес съдебен срещу Бренда и отряда. Фриц прекарва повече време с Шаран по този начин. Шаран помага на ТП в случай под прикритие.

Предупреждавайте че в следващата глава има някои брутални сцени, знам че сте стели и писали много неща но това е моето виждане за несъществуващо. За пръст път пиша тук, имам предвид, че не знам как да публикувам. Тази история съм пиша в момента. Надявам се да имам време да публикувам такива, които могат да се използват ми и таблетки. Надявам се да ви харесва сюжета. Историята ми е заплетена, започва от ерата на The Closer и след това в Основни престъпления. Ще имам и Ръсти в историята, започнете и ще видите какво съм измислила.

Поздрави от мен и приятно четене.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5

Минута е малко и много

Шаран все още не беше приключила с документите от последния случай който отрядат и раследваше, когато на вратата и се почука.

-Влез-отвърна изморено тя. Не знаеше, че има още някого в този час в зградата.

Вратата се отвори и беше не кой да е а самия Андрьо Флин.

-Трябва да поговорим-каза и грубо той и затвори врата след себе си.

-За какво? - попита го тя-Мисля, че изяснихме всичко в последния си разговор, лейтенант - използваше в защита тя ранга. Тя не искаше да води този разговор с него. Никога нямаше да е готова да му каже онова което бе преживяла преди всичките тези години. - Напротив има много не изяснени неща между нас Шаран и аз искам отговори на въпросите си-извика и той-тръгна си без да кажеш нищо, не е справедливо спрямо мен и всичко останало-изсъзка той.

-Не е справедливо спрямо теб-извика му тя.Шаран вече не можеше да сдържа гневът си, болката и страхът които криеше в нея-знаеш ли аз какво преживях, не нали.

-Кой го е грижа ти какво си преживяла-каза и той но веднага съжали за думите си, защото изражението на лицето и веднага се промени-не исках да кажа това-опита се да се защити Анди.

-Не няма нужда да обясняваш Флин, много добре знам, че за теб бях поредната към многото в леглото ти, жалко, че не го осъзнах по рано. Срам за мен-извика му тя.

-Това не е вярно и то го знаеш Шаран-отново викаше той.

-Слушай Флин не искам да говоря повече по този въпрос. Минаха много години от тогава не искам да си споням за това-каза му спокойно тя, но той можеше да разбере от изражението и, че тя крие нещо от него. Познаваше добре Шаран и знаеше, че когато криеше нещо никой не може да я накара да говори. Тя сама щеше да проговори в дадения момент.

-Добре, добре няма да настоявам повече, но знам,че криеш нещо от мен. Познавам те достатъчно добре и не можеш да го скриеш от мен-каза и по спокойно Анди.

Шаран се обърна и погледна през прозореца, сложи ръце на перваза и стисна с колкото сила имаше, че чак кокалчетата и станаха бели.

-Беше 15 април, две седмици преди да се разделим-започна тя, а Флин се вцепени защото много добре помнеше датата-след като се прибрах онази нощ заварих апартамента си претърсен а децата ми и Браян, ме чакаха в кухнята-Шаран беше прркъсната от глас, които не бе чувала от две години.

-Да Шар разкажи му, кажи му каква курва си-изсмя се Джак Рейдър.

-Какво за бога правиш тук Джаксън? - попита го гневно Шаран.

-Дойдох да видя любимата си женичка, но виждам, че тя е с любовника си.

-Джаксън нямаш право да говориш така с мен, отдавна не съм твоя жена и още веднъж те питам защо си тук? - изкрешя му тя. Флин никога не я беше виждал такава или да я е чувал така да говори.

-Днес се навършват 20 години-Джак не успя да завърши изречението си, защото Шаран го ударя с всичка сила.

-Млъкни, млъкни-изкрещя му тя. Очите и бяха обляни в сълзи-защо трябва да сипваш сол в раната?-извика му тя.

Джак се размя и прикрачи заплашително към нея.

-Ако още веднъж ме удариш ще си платиш жестоко-заплаши я той.

-Ти заплашваш ли ме? - извика му тя. Шаран не се страхуваше от Джак ни най малко даже. След като я преби жестоко един път тя вече знаеше на какво е способен и през годините тренираше упорито. Нямаше да му позволи отново да и причини нищо. Анди не знаеше какво се случва и това го притеснявсше. Джак беше споменал нещо за преди 20 години, времето когато с Шаран бяха заедно. Това имаше нещо общо с него и той го усещаше с червата си.

-Какво подяволите става тук? - извика им Анди и ги изкара от тирадите им.

-Ти ли ме питаш какво става тук? - извика му Джак.

-Да аз те питам какво се е случило преди 20 години? - попита го Анди.

-О ти не знарш, значи тази уличница-посочи Шаран - не ти е казала-отново се измя той.

-Какво не ми е казала Шаран? - попита вече изнервен Анди.

-Стига, достатъпно и двамата-извика им тя-нямате право да се месите в живота ми, камоли да отваряте стари рани-Шаран не можеше да понесе всичко това искаше да свърши всичко-преди 20 години забременях-извика им тя, но се обърна към Джак и го погледна с умраза-но - тя беше прекъсната от Анди.

-От кого? - попита я той.

-Не знам-отвърна тя а лицето и беше обляно в сълзи.

Преди 20 години

Шаран се върна в апартамента си след работа в бара и няколко часа с Анди. Тя и Анди прекарваха време заено в апартамента му, защото не можеше да се видят другаде. След онази нощ в бара той я чакаше след работа, докато тя не се съгласи да излезне на питие с него и в крайна сметка те се озоваха в леглото му.

Когато влезна в апартамента си всичко беше с главата надолу и Шаран се паникюса.

-Браян,Емили Рики-извика тя.

Тогава тримата се появиха от кухнята и децата се втурнаха към нея да я прегърнат.

-Мамо, много се изплашихме. Добре, че вуйчо беше тук-каза и Емили.

-Тук съм милички, мама е тук-каза им тя като целуна и двете деца.След това се изправи и прегърна Браян-какво се е случило Браян? - попита го тя.

-Джак дойде-каза и той-децата се събудиха от виковете му-обясни и той-той беше пиян Шар и заплашваше. Не знаех какво да правя, а ти не вдигаше телефона си.

-Съжалявам Браян-каза му тя и го прегърна отново.

Дни след случката Шаран не смееше да остави децата си през нощта сами и се обади в бара, че е болна и не може да дойде. Не ходеше и на работа само и само да знае, че Емили и Рики са добре.

Една сутрин когато тя заведе децата на училище се прибра у дома защото беше нейния почивен ден и трябваше да свърши много неща в апартамента. От няколко дни не се чувстваше съвсем добре, но не обърна внимание. Не вярваше, че е нещо нередно. Но тази сутрин просто се пувстваше като парцал. Беше и толкова лошо и не искаше нищо друго освен да спи. Никой не знаеше, че тя се виждаше с Анди, криеха се от всички.

-Шаран, къде си-извика я Браян.

-В спалнята съм-отвърба му тя и продължи със сгъването на дрехите. Когато Браян влезна в стаята и застана до нея се възхищаваше на това колко е силна сестра му.

-какво? - попита го тя когато нищо не каза.

-Добре ли си?-попита я той.

-Да защо?

-Не ми изглеждаш добре от няколко дни, сигурна ли си? - отново я попита той.

-Да Браян сигурна съм-отеърна му тя и в този момент и причерня. От известно време и ставаше така, виеше и се свят и и ставаше лошо от определени миризми. Тогава тя просто се срути на земята, а Браян се изплаши.

-Шар, Шар-каза и той но тя не реагира, той я вдигна и я положи на леглото и изчака да се свести. След няколко минути тя дойде в суюъзнание-ей, добре ли си, какво става с теб? - попита я притеснено той.

-Добре съм, сигурно е от стреса-отговори му тя.

-Шар ти почти не се храниш, не спиш, съсипваш се по този начин, защо правиш това на себе си?-попита я той.

-Знаеш, че не мога да се справя с толкова много неща на веднъж-каза му тя-но ще съм добре,обещавам ти.

Вечерта, когато с децата бяха до супермаркета за покупки тя реши да мине през аптеката за да си вземе тест за бременност. С Анди бяха заедно от 4-ри месеца, но и закъсняваше. Беше и нередовен цикала от както роди Рики. Не мислеше че може да е бременна, но реши да направи теста за всеки случай.

След като децата вече бяха в леглата Шаран реши да направи теста. Беше уолашена, но трябваше да каже на Анди. Тя беше бременна с детето му и имаше право да знае.

Дните минаваха, но тя нямаше смелост да му каже за бременността си. Страхувашесе, че ще и се измее в лицето.

Шаран се готвеше да отиде на работа в бара, когато се почука на вратата. Емили и Рики щяха да останат в апартамента на Браян тази нощ, защото утре отиваха с него на плажа.

-Момент-извика тя на човека зад вратата.

Когато отвори вратата Шаран се изненада пред нея беше Анди.

-Какво става Шаран? - попита я той.

-Какво имаш предвид Анди?-отвърна на въпроса му с въпрос.

-Не се прави на луда, много добре знаеш за какво говоря. Отбягваш ме от дни.

-Анди закъснявам за работа, може ли да поговорим утре? - попита го тя. Щ

-Не ще говорим сега-извика и тий.

-Анди, моля те не прави сцени-помолиго тя.

Анди виждаше, че сега няма да говори с него и я целуна и си тръгна, знаеше че тя ще говори в своето време. Няколко минути по късно тя чу шум идващ от кухнята и отиде да провери какво става. Там тя заварви Джак да пие и да се опира на масата.

-Какво правиш тук Джаксън? - извика му тя.

-Идвам да видя жена си, а я заварвам да изпраща любовника си, ти си курва Шаран - извика и той.

-Как смееш да ми говориш по този начин-изсъска му тя.

Значи той я бе видял с Анди пред вратата, когато се целунаха, помисли си тя. Виждаше, че Джаксън е много пиян и това я тревожеше, никога не го бе виждала такъв.

-Как смея ли? - извика и той-На курва като теб ще говоря така както си заслужила, улучница. С две бързи крапки беше до нея и разби бутилката с алкохола в главата и. Шаран се улюля но той я хвана и запопна да я влачи към спалнята и. Когато я хвърли на земята извади колана от панталоните си и го одари веднъж в земята.

-Джак, моля те недей-помолиго тя през сълзи.

-Моли за милост кучко-измя се той и я заплю в лицето.

-Джак, моля те, причиняваш ми болка, моля те-ридаеше тя, защото коланът му се заби с все сила в лицето и. Тя се сгъна на топка на земята а Джаксън беше над нея и я удряше и се смееше докъто тя агонизираше.

-Харесва ли ти кучко-попита я той смеейки се. Шаран беше почти в безсъзнание, когато той разкъса дрехит изнасили. Тя не усещале нищо друго освен болката от колана по цялото и тяло. Джак беше обезумял, чукаше я с все сила. Ръцете му оставиха следи по бедрата и а целувките по тялото и оставаха белези. След като утоли сексуалния си глад и тялото на Шаран се плъзна на пода, той се надвеси над нея и започна да я удря където му видят очите. Риташе цялото и тяло. Усещаше че имаше счупени ребра. Това му донесе удовлетворение.

Когато видя Шаран преди да напусне стаята и се усмихна на постижението си.

-Благодаря кучко за удоволствието, което ми достави-каза той и напусна апартамента.

Шаран не знарше какво се случва, тя не знаеше къде се намира и какво е това чувтво, сякъш тир беше минал през нея.

-Шар, Шар-до чу гласът на Браян, но не можеше да отвори очите си.

-Браян какво става? - попита го тя.

-Помниш ли какво стана след като си тръгнахме с децата? - попита я той.

-Не знам, нищо не си спомням-каза му тя и изсъска от болка, когато искаше да се премести в леглото-чакай Джак - тя не успя да завърши изречението си. - Значи това го е сторил Джаксън, ще го убия, какво си спомняш? - попита я той.

-Нищо само, че той дойде в къщата пиян и бяхме в кухнята, после бях в спалнята и той-тя не знаеше дали може да продължи, тогава си спомни за бебето. Трябваше да знае какво става с него, имаше усещане, че Джаксън е убил бебето и. Усещаше го-А бебето ми, кажи ми че е добре моляте Браян, кажи ми че е добре-молеше се тя.

-Съжалявам Шаран но то не отцеля-каза и той-Също така Шаран ти беше в кома 2 седмици, но сега се възтаноняваш-обясни и той.

-Какво?-извика му тя.

-Съжалявам Шаран, но е вярно, знам че не искаше, но нашите са тук, трябваше да ги извикам за да ми помогнат с децата, а не знаехме дали ти ще оцелееш. Притеснявахме се за теб. Казах им, че са те те нападнали на улуцата, знаех, пе никога няма да кажеш нищо на никого, че Джаксън го е направил за това те покрих-обясни и той.

-Благодаря ти много Браян-каза му тя.

-Почивай си имаш нужда от почивка, а искам да се възстановиш по бързо, Емили и Рики имат нужда от теб.

-Добре-отвърна му тя и отново заспа.

След месец на лечение Шаран се върна в къщи, но щеше да отнеме още толкова за да се върне на работа. С Анди не говореше от онази нощ и никога нямаше да говори отново с него. Когато се възтанови напълно Шаран се върна на работа, но се премести във ФИД отдела за разследване на силите.

От онзи ден на сам Шаран стана най-мразения човек в цялата полиция.

В настоящето

-Искам и двамата да напуснете кабинета ми и никога повече да не съм ви видяла-извика им тя. Джаксън беше като в каменен, не помнеше тази нощ въобще и не знаеше какво е направил защото беше пиян. Анди беше безмълвен и не си даваше сметка, че онази нощ той искаше да се върне, но нещо го спираше. Знаеше, че трябва да се върне. Усещаше, че тя има нужда от него, но той не го направи и загуби 20 години, в които се вярвале, че тя е била виновна.

-Трябваше да ми кажеш какво става-каза и тихо Анди-никога не съм си представял, че си преминала през това. Идвах до вас но ми казаха, че вече не живееш там.

-Казах да се махате от тук - извика им тя отново.

-Шар-продума Джакдън но беше прекъснат от нея.

-Години на ред се борех с това но вече не мога Джаксън, ти провали не само своя, но и моя живот. Загубих бебето си онази нощ, но спечелих нещо което ти никога не си имал-каза му тя като вдигна глава и го погледна - спечелих шанс за нов живот с децата си, защото те винаги са били мой, ти беше само донор на сперма и нищо повече. Идваше и си тръгваше от живота ни много пъти а аз те пусках заради тях. Знаеш ли вече не ми пука за нищо, изгледах и изучих децата си и сега е времето в което започвам нов живот а ти вече не си в него-замълча за миг и продължи-утре ще получиш документите за развод от Гавин и искам да ги подпишеш. Свърши Джаксън-завърши тя като се изправи по права и взе чантата и сакото си.

-Шаран не можеш-възраьи Джаксън.

-Мога и още как-отвърна му тя.

-Рони-започна Анди-как можа да скриеш всичко от мен? - попита я той.

-Виж Анди, истината е, че и двамата знаем, че ти щеше да си тръгнеш в мига в който разбереш, че съм бременна, не съм ли права. Ето защо аз не ти казах-отговори му искрено той. - Да вярно е пич, ти беше по баровете с мен и много мацки-каза му Джаксън.

-Днес се навършиха 20 години от онази нощ в която загубих детето си, и ти Джаксън ме изнасили - извика им отново тя, а сълзите и не преставаха да текът. - Вървете по дяволите и вдамата-каза им Шаран и тръгна да излиза от кабинета си, но Джаксън я спя

-Ще си платиш Шаран-заплаши я той.

-Заолашваш ли ме? - попита го тя-защото заплашваш полицейски служител, пред друг полицейски служител. Внимавай какво си пожелаваш Джаксън-каза му тя и излетя от кабинета си.

Преди да има време дори да реагира Анди бе нападнал Джаксън и го биеше. - Ще те съдя, копеле-извика му Джаксън.

-Пробвай се, не мисля, че дори имаш шанс-измя му се Анди и тръгна към асансьора, искаше да настигне Шаран и да разговаря с нея. Трябваше да говори с нея за да се извини за всичко. Макар да знаеше, че е безмислено точно сега, когато тя беше повече от ядосана на него. За това реши да изчака да мине време и да се доближо до нея, когато е по малко опасна. Сега тя беше по опасна, от когато и да било. Знаеше какво прави във фитнеса,когато играе с някого бокс. Тя беше добра, не искаше точно сега счупен нос или искълчена китка, защото тя щеше да го направи.

След няколко дни докато Шаран все още се възтановяваше от случилото се с Анди и Джаксън. Тя не искаше да изживява всичко това но се налагаше. Тя се изправи пред един от най-големите си страхове и казвайки на двама души от живота и какво е преживяла заради тях и олекна. Стана и по леко на душата и сърцето. Шаран знаеше, че с Анди има още какво да разговарят, но искаше време за да може да се изправи пред него и да отговори на въпросоте, които имаше да и зададе. Шаран също имаше няколко които искаше да му зададе, но не и точно сега.

Беше след обяд към 17 часа, когато Шаран получи телефонно обаждане от Главен Тейлър, че е нужна в ТП. Шаран изпусна дълъг дъх и се насочи към отбора на заместник началник Бренда Лий Джонсън.

Не беше изненадана, че пак са се забъркали в неприятности и и отмениха почивката. Все още беше ядосана на тях, че и провалиха плановете с Гавин да зсминат за известно време. Беше и кофти, но в един от свободните и дни с Гавин се напиха в апартамента и. Отдавна не се бяха събирали така и на Шаран и хареса и реши, че ще го прави по често.

Когато прекрачи прага на ТП всички се обърнаха към нея.

-Защо бях призована от шеф Тейлар, началник Джонсън? - попита Шаран.

-Капитан Рейдор - започна агент Халард-бяхте извикани тук, защото ни е нужна вашата помощ-каза и той.

Шаран беше объркана защо искаха точно нейната помощ.

-Защо вие моята помощ? - попита ги тя.

-Вие сте единствената жена, която в цялата Лосанджалийска полиция може да ни помогне в тази операция под прикритие - обясни и Фриц, но тя го прекъсна.

-Извинете ме но аз не съм - тя беше прекъсната от Фриц.

-Кап Рейдор погледнете това-даде и папка-вие сте единствената която отговаря на описанието, което направихме на нашите жертви,-обясни и той.. - В документите ще видите, че нашите жертви са все жени на различни възможности но всички са червенокоси със зелени очи - обясни и Фриц.

Корема на Шаран се преобърна веднага когато го чу. Тя вдигна глава и погледна Анди, които отбягваше погледа и.

-Анди-прошепна му тя и тона и привлече вниманието му-Вярно ли е-попита го тя-Случеят от преди 22 години завърна ли се.

Всички ги гледаха а Анди пристъпи към нея и я погледна в очите.

-Така мисля Рони-отговори и той-но за това ни трябва твоята помощ, ти познаваш случая, а и отговаряш на описанието на жените. Знам че случаят беше тежък за теб,, както и за мен но..

-Какво на Анди-извика му изведнъж тя-Убиха най-добрата ми приятелка вместо мен. Обещах си, че ако имам възможност ще го убия.

-Знам бях с теб когато даде обещанието си, аз също дадох своето, че ако един ден отново се появи ще го убия-отвърна и той-ти загуби приятелката си а аз изгубих партньора си.

Всички гледаха и не знаеха, че Рейдар и Флин са били партньори. Това беше шок за тях.

Следва продължение…

Фриц и Шаран отиват под прикритие. Шаран е отвлечена, изнасилена и пребите. Намира я на косъм от смъртта. В болницата разбира че е влюбен в нея, а Бренда усеща, че нещо се случва. Тя има връзка с Уил Поуп отново. Анди изпълнява обещанието, което е дал преди 22 години.


	6. Глава 6: Нещо грешно

Глава 6

Нещо грешно

Шаран беше в шок от всичко, което се случваше. Не можеше да повярва, че нещата от преди 12 години се връщат отново при нея.Не искаше да се идва този ден, но той дойде. Нямаше нищо което можеше да направи за да върне времето и нищо от това да не се беше случило.

-кап Рейдор може ли за момент-попита я агент Халард.

-Какво има? - попита го притеснено тя.

-Знам, че случая е тежак за вас, но искам от вас да се държите професионално и да не поемата рискове-каза и той.

Те бяха в апартамента на Шаран, най-добрия вариант, който имаха и оговаряха плана. Шаран не можеше още да се успокои.. Трябваше и време, защото от отдавна не беше работила под прикритие и се притесняваше. Нямаше да си позволи да допусне грешка.

-Вижте агент Халард случаят ми е до болка познат, никога не съм спирала да го следя. Не съм работила от години под прикритие, но ще направя всичко възможно да хванем този човек.Аз съм причината за да се върне-каза му тя.

-Кап Рейдор вие не сте причината за да се върне,този луд е работил години наред за да се скрие, но сега няма да успее, ще го хванем вярвайте ми-каза и Фриц, който седна до нея на дивана-ще направим всичко възможно този тип да си плати за случилото се.

-Никога не съм подозирала, че това ще е Франк-каза му тя.

-Франк или не той ще си плати за това, което е сторил. Знам, че случеят е труден, но ви моля да се въздържате от каквито и да е необмислени и прибързани решения. Аз съм тук за да ви пазя.-обясни и Фриц.

Шаран не отговори, тя беше преуморена, нямаше сили вече да говори или да прави нещо, искаше да спи и когато се събуди да е приключило всичко. Нямаше представа, че животът и ще се преобърне така след толкова много години. Без нито дума Шаран стана и се отправи към спалнята си. Тя затвори вратата, и се облегна на нея, издиша не осъзнаващо че сържи дъхът си. С бавни движения се съблече и облечв пижамата си, нямаше сили дори да си сложи душ. Легна в леглото и след няколко минути беше заспала.

Фриц беше узадачен от държанието на Шаран, не я познаваше но нещо в него искаше да я опознае. Не знаеше нищо за нея, но бе решил да научи колкото се може повече за кап Рейдор.

-Брен, как си? - попита я Фриц, когато тя му вдигна.

-Добре, работим с екипа още по случея който ни прехвърли началник Тейлър - обясни му тя.

-Бренда искам да ми изпратиш дусието на кап Рейдор, искам да науча всичко за нея, има някаква мистерия около нея-каза и замислено Фриц - не знам какво е но имам чувството че нещо крие - обясни и той.

-Ще ти го изпратя възможно най-бързо. Но ще попитам и Флин за нея, изглежда те се познават много добре - каза му тя.

-Благодаря ти Бренда, обичам те - каза и Фриц.

-И аз теб Фрици-отвърна тя - пази се-и затвориха.

Фриц остана в хола и размишляваше дълго върху това каква е Шаран, какво се е случило в живота и. Не знаеше нищо за нея, но беше решил, че трябва да разбере, така или иначе щеше да работи с нея известно време. Трябваше да знае какъв човек седи до него, по скоро спи в съседната стая. Бренда винаги говореше лошо за нея, винаги я обвиняваше за нещо. Да жена му не беше от обикновените жени, тя беше началник Бренда Лий Джонсън. Тя беше обучен полицай, освен това беше и един от най-добрите агенти на ЦРУ. Тя знаеше как да накара хората да говорят, познаваше, кога някок се опита да я излъже. Тя просто го надушваше като хрътка. Това беше жена му, докато жената, която сега спеше в другата стая беше коренно различна. Имаше нещо в нея което той не можеше да обясни или дори да разбере, което силно го привличале към нея. Фриц никога не беше изпитвал толкова силна нужда да защити някого така както сега иска да защити Шаран. Дори с Бренда не е така. Знаеше, че Шаран е обучен полицай но щеше да направи всичко възможно да я защити ако се наложи дори да жертва себе си.

Фриц не спа много през ноща, защото мислите му летяха към една жена, която не познаваше. Жена, която спеше на няколко метра от него. Чудеше се какво става с нея, как е започнало всичко с този случай и защо точно тя трябва да е в центара на тази гадна работа. Шаран беше хем примамка, хем се пазеше от ФБР и ЛАПД.На сутринта, когато Фриц се събуди усещаше миризмата на кафе и нещо което не можеше да разпознае. Той стане избърса съня от очите си и се за пъти към кухнята. Там той я видя. Една обикновенна жена, която готвеше закуска, и не беше нищо общо с това което беше виждал от нея или беше чувал за нея. Той не познаваше тази жена, но работата която имаха заедно щеше да ги накара да се опознаят малко или много. Просто се налагаше, така ставаха по лесно работите в екип. Усещаше че тя е с трудна черупка, но знаеше че рано или късно ще научи нещо за нея, което ще му е от полза и че тази черупка ще се пропука, ако не се счупи.

-Не стойте така, аген Халард, кафето е в каната, чашите са в третия шкаф от хладилника към мен-обясни му Шаран-и не мислете, че не ви усетих-пошегува се тя.

-Добро утро капитане-каза и Фриц и започна да се самоубслужва, като намери чашите и си наля кафе. Обичаше го чисто и без захар. Явно капитана знаеше това, щом не му предложи нито захар, нито мляко-помисли си Фриц. Научила ис е урока, не напразно я наричаха "Нечестивата вещица".

-Добро утро и на вас-каза му тя като се обърна към него и го погледна за миг, после пак се съсредоточи върху онова, което беше на котлона.

-Какво мирише толкова приятно? - попита я Фриц, като се приближи до нея и искаше да погледне над рамото и онова, което готвеше.Шаран,не беше агент на ФБР или на ЦРУ, но беше един от най-добре убучените полицай в ЛА.

-Най-обикновенни понички-отговори му тя,като взе една от вече готовите и се обърна към него и му я подаде-опитай-каза му Шаран, а Фриц с удоволствие отхапа половоната, защото не очакваше че ще са хубави. Навярно Бренда беше виновна за това.-е харесват ли ви? - попита го тя.

-Страхотни са-отвърна той, истински щастлив, че за пръв път от както се ожени за Бренда яде домашно приготвена закуска или каквото и да било друго ядене. - все едно съм в пекарната на баба ми - каза и той, като се пресегна и взе още една от готовите понички. Харесаха му.

-Радвам се, че ви харесаха агент Халард-каза му Шаран, като му се усмихна.

-Отдавна не съм ял домашно приготвена храна-обясни и той-не мога много да готвя, да не говорим, че Бренда въобще не влиза в кухнята.

-Е да тя обича само шоколад-подхвърли му Шаран.

-Е не само шоколад а и Кити-котката и-обясни и той.

-Началник Джонсан и котка, не мога да повярвам-засмя се Шаран.

-Да тя обича страшно много животните и най-вече котките-започна да и обяснява Фриц. Шаран се засмя над картината началник Джонсън и котка. Тя не можеше да се контролира, беше и трудно и чак изпусна една лъжицата, с която вадеше поничките. Фриц се размя от звука на нейния смях. От падането на лъжицата на земята имаше мазнина по плочките и Шаран се подхлъзна,но Фриц реагира бързо и я хвана преди да падне. Двамата спряха да се смееят.

-Благодаря - каза му тя.

Шаран се отскубна от Фриц и бързо взе парцал от шкафа под мивката и почисти пода. В този момент на Фриц телефонна звънна. Той излезна от кухнята и зе запъти към балкона за да говори.

-Да Брен-каза той щом отговори.

-Фрици къде си? - попита го тя.

-Как къде? - отговори и той с въпрос.

-Фриц сериозно те питам?

-На балкона съм, защо? Какво става? - попита притеснено той.

-Досието на кап Рейдор липсва-каза му тя-взето е преди 3 месеца от агент на ФБР.

-Какво?

-Фрици има изтичане-птошепна му тя-и е един от вас.

-Но как е възможно, аз отговарям за случея от преди 2 месеца, защото тогава започна всичко-обясни и той.

-Знам Фрици но явно някой е знаел нещо и е от твоя екип-прошепна му тя-Тао работи по следата да открие човека взел досието.

-Ще говоря с кап Рейдор за да ми каже всичко, ще се наложи да говори-каза и той.

-Фрици моля те внимавай-каза му Бренда-ще изпратим още хора да наблюдават сградата, и ако искаш да се махнеш ще изпратя Флин, всъщност след малко ще говорим с него за да ни разкаже за кап Рейдор.

-Ще държим връзка, ще говоря с нея и ще видя какво ще мога да разбера.

Двамата затвориха и Фриц се загледа към Грифит Парк и се зачуди какво за Бога става тук. Нещо не беше наред и той го усещаше. Един от неговите хора беше предател. На всяка цена трябваше да разбере защо е взеъо досието на кап Рейдор.

-Агент Халард закуската е сервирана-провикна се Шаран от кухнята. Нямаше огромно желание да закусва с когото и да било, но слушаят го налагаше и тя беше принудена да го направи.

Фриц се присъедини към нея на масата и се хранеха в тишина. Не знаеше как да започне разговора с нея, защото знаеше че има нещо което крие и няма да стигне до истината лесно.

-Е кап Рейдор искам да знам всичко за случая от вас-каза и Фриц.

-Вече сте чели докладите, какво още трябва да ви кажа, там е всичко-обясни му тя, като знаеше, че иска да научи онова което тя криеше. Фриц знаеше, че крие нещо, и Шаран също го знаеше. Нямаше начин да му каже онова което крие, не можеше да му го каже.

-Капитан Рейдор - започна сериозна Фриц-и двамата сме наясно, че има нещо, което не казваш и криеш от нас-каза и той, като не сваляше поглед от нея.

-Няма какво друго да кажа освен онова, което вече сте прочели в доклада ми. Вижте агент Халард нямам какво друго да ви кажа-завърши тя и се изправи от маса и тръгна към балкона. Тогава се чу шум от коридора пред апартамента от който Шаран подскочо. Фриц извади оръжието си и тръгна към вратата, отвори я и видя че няма никого, но когато се обърна видя на пода плик с името на Шаран.

-Капитан Рейдор имате писмо-каза и Фриц-Ще звънна на Бренда и екипа да дойдат и да го проверят и камерите.

Шаран бързо стигна до Фриц и взе писмото от ръцете му и го отвори. Познаваше този почерк.

Любима Шаран,

Изминаха 12 години от последнат ни среща, но аз никога не спрях да мисля за теб. Не спрях да те следя, не съм спрял да те гледам Шаран. Все още си много красива, но липсва камофлажната униформа. Подготвия, ще ти трябва. Помниш ли мисията в Иран..

Идвам за теб, скоро…

Франк

Шаран се срути на земята и не можеше да диша. Всичко преди 14 години се върна при нея. Ще може ли да понесе отново всичко което предстоеше да се случи.

-Кап Рейдор-извика я Фриц, но тя не реагира-кап Рейдор-отново без оспех. - Шаран - изрече бавно и нежно името и и клекна до нея, но и това не помогна. В този момент се звънна на вратата.

-Отворете вратата, военна полиция-извика някой от другата страна на вратата. Фриц не знаеше какво става.,но нещо не беше наред. Той стана от мястото си до Шаран и още с пистолет в ръцете отвори вратата.

-Кои сте вие и какво искате от кап Рейдър? - попита ги фриц ядосано. Тогава петима силно въоръжеи мъже вслезнаха заедно с една жена и обходиха апартамента за да го изчистят. - На вас говоря! - извика им Фриц.

-Майор Мери Рослин-представи се жената-а вие сте? - попита тя Фриц.

-Аген Фриц Халард, ФБР-представи се и той-Защо сте тук.

Шаран вече издваше на себе си, дишането и се връщаше към нормалното и вече осъзнаваше какво се случваше около нея. Тя бързо се изправи и зае позиция да поздрави, така както поздравяват военните.

-Майор Рослин-каза Шаран-Полковник Одлайер-поздрави тя. Жената срещу нея също поздрави както подобава за по виш офицер.

-Полковник Одлайер трябва да дойдете с нас в щаба, при генерал Адама-каза и полковник Рослин.

-Какво става тук? - попита Фриц.

Шаран знаеше, че е време да разкрие някой от пазените и тайни.

-Агент Халард, моля оведомете шефовете си и колегите ви от ЛАПД, че вие и полковник Одлайер ще дойдете с нас в щаба на Американската Армия-каза ми майор Рослин.

-Но защо, защо вие се намесвате? - попита той, обърна се към Шаран-Кап Рейдор, какво става тук? - попита я той.

-Полковник Одлайер чакаме ви след 15 минути долу във фоайето-каза и майора и с хората си излезна от апартамента.

-Добре ще бъда там-отговори Шаран и изпусна дъх, който и тежеше.

-кап Рейдор-повиши глас Фриц, за да превлече вниманието и-Какво става тук?

-Както разбрахте викат ме в щаба на Американската армия, трябва да се приготвя, пригответе се и вие, трябва да сме долу след 14 минути-каза му Шаран и тръгна към стаята си. Знаеше, че са и нужни 10 минути за да бъде готова. Това беше едно от обученията, които така и не забрави. Фриц, влезна в стаята за гости и бързо смени костюна си. В същото време говореше с Бренда.

-Какво искаш да кажеш Фриц, че са я нарекли полковник? - попита го Бренда.

-Да точно така-отвърна и той. И двамата бяха на високоговорител и целия отряд на ТП слушаше разговора.

-Преди 12 години кап Рейдор - започна лейтенант Анди Флин-работеше за Американската армия, тя беше в тайните операций Б613, имаше множество мисии,. Знам, че в последната и мисия е станало напечено. Шаран не говореше за нея.

-Анди, казваш ли ми, че никой от нас не знае, че Нечестивата вещица е била в АА и Б 613? - попита го Лейтенант Провенца.

-Да Луи, точно това казвам-отвърна Анди.

-Бренда свързах се с началниците си и те с Уил Полп и трябва да дойдете и вие, не знам какво ще се случи, но имам лошо предчувствие.-каза и Фриц. - Агент Халард трябва да тръгваме-извика му Шаран от коридора.

-Идвам-отвърна и той,после се обърн акъм Бренда по телефона-Трябва да тръгвам, за всеки случай следете телефоните ни, имам лошо предчувствие.

Докато говореше Фриц си слагаше сакото и тръгна към варата все още говорейки с Бренда.

-Добре Тао се заема, ще държим връзка-каза му Бренда.

-Агент Халард, в отряда на кап Рейдор е имало човек, който я е предал, внимавайте. Тя не споменаваше имена, но може да има нещо общо. Знам само, че тя и Франк, бяха колеги и може би и нещо повече, поне аз останах с такова впечатление - каза му Анфи.

-Добре ще внимавам-каза Фриц.

-Вече ви следя аг Халард-намеси се Тао.

-Ще държим връзка- каза той и приключи разговора и когато беше във фоайето видя Шаран в униформата на американската армия. Изглеждаше различно, някак тайнствено.

-Имаме две минути - каза му Шаран и тръгна към врата за да излезнат. Фриц я последва и точно 15 минути след като се видя с Майор Рослин те бяха там.

-Да тръгваме-каза майора Рослин и всички я последваха. Шаран и Фиц се качиха заедно с другата жена. Усещаше напрежение между двете жени. Никой не говореше. Фриц погледна към Шаран и видя, как играеше с ръцете си, признак, че е нервна. Тя беше дълбоко в мислите си и Фриц забеляза, че колата, която ги следваше изчезна. В този момент, телефона му звънна. Беше Бренда.

-Агент Халард-каза той като вдигна.

-Фриц, майор Рослин с вас ли е? - попита го тя.

-Да, защо?

-Фриц, тя е била най-добра приятелка на качпитана,. И е кръсница на дъщеря и. Ние сме на път. Скоро ще се срещнем. Тао следи всичко, след вас има и наша кола.-обясни му тя.

-Добре-отговори и той и затвори.

-Агент Халард-започна Рослин-знаем, че жена ви началник Джонсан ще дойде след нас, виждаме колата, която ни следи, спокойно не ви грози опасност-завърши тя и погледна Шаран.

-Явно добре сте се осведомели! - отговори и Фриц.-А въпроса тук е защо вие Капитан Рейдор? - попита я той.

-Полковник Одлайер-поправи го тя-ще разберете когато престигнем-завърши киРослин.

Шаран остана мълчелива през цялото пътуване до щаба.Тя познаваше много добре пътя до кабинета на Адмирала, макар, че не знаеше, че е нов. По времето, когато работеше беше Адмирал Кейн. Фриц не се отдалечи повече от два метъра от нея, защото не знаеше дали няма да се случи нещо. Вървяха по няколко коридора, когато пред тях изкочи мъж в униформа.

-Шаран, Шаран-развика се той и се затича към нея.

-Ричърд-каза твърду Шаран и когато той се опита да я прегърне тя отстъпи крачка назад. Той пак се опита, а тя

отново тръгна назад. Фриц забеляза че нещо притеснява Шаран и бързо я избута леко и застана пред нея.

-Кой си ти и какво искаш от капитан Рейдор? - попита Фриц.

-Капитан Ричард Фостър-отговори мъжът-ние с Шаран бяхме колеги.

-Капитан Рейдор добре ли сте? - попита я Фриц като се обърна към нея.

-Да добре съм,искам колкото се може по бързо да свърши всичко и да мога да продължа живота си от там от където спря-каза тихо Шаран само Фриц да я чуе.

-Ще свърши скоро, обещавам ви-каза и Фриц, като сложи ръка на кръста и ородължиха по коридора следвайки майор Рослин.

Пристигнаха пред кабинета на Адмирала и трябваше да изчакат малко. Когато Шаран, Мери и Фриц влезнаха в стаята Шаран замръзна на място. В стаята имаше още един човек който тя никога нямаше да помисли, че ще бъде тук.

-Майор Рослин, Полковник Одлайер, агент Халард, моля седнете, каза им непозмат за Шаран и Фриц мъж. За Фриц всички бяха непознати, но Шаран ги познаваше. Те седнаха но тогава един от мъжете стана и се доближи до Шаран. Тя потрепери и погледна към Фриц, сякаш се страхуваше от него, в погледа и го четеше. Защо тя би се страхувала от него.

-Полковник Одлайер радвам се да ви видя след толкова много години.-каза мъжът-10-11 може би от последната ни среща.

Тя не отговори,не искаше дори да си спомня за него. Нямаше никакво желание да бъде близо до него или дори да знае че той е все още жив. Заради него преди 15 години едва не умря. Той сложи ръцете си от двете страни на стола и и се наведе в личното и пространство, което я изнерви още повече. Фриц гледаше какво става и знаеше, че нещо просто е объркано. Искаше да направи нещо но знаеше, че тук той няма власт и не може да направи нищо и ще застраши не само нейния живот които беше в опастност но и своя.

Ко-Е Шаран какво е да си капитан на най мразения отдел в полицията на ЛА?-попита я той, но тя отново мълчеше и задържа погледа си върху Фриц-Какво стана на 10 април 2006 година в Берлин? - попита я отново той. Тогава тя го погледна а в погледа и се четеше ужас, страх и неща които той не можеше да разпознае..

-Попитай Франк Бейли, приятелят ти! - отговори ми студено тя-нали и ти самият беше там, защо питаш мен. Ти беше там Итън.

Начина по който се гледаха казваше на Фриц че тук има много дълбоки тайни, които никой никога не е казвал.

-Полковник Голтби, моля седнете на мястото си. Полковник Одлайер не е тук за разпит, за който ти си мислиш. Нямам представа какво е станало тогава, но искам да знам с какво си имаме работа, защото нещата не са розови.-каза им аднирал Адама.

-Адмирале полковник Одлайер и полковник Голтби са работили тясно заедбо с майор Бейли.-каза му Майор Рослин.

-Добре но това не отговаря на въпроса ми защо този мъж убива жени из целия свят? - попита Адама.

-Защото Шаран, не се омъжи за него - отговори му Итън.

-Какво? - беше реакцията на Фриц.

-Итън не говори глупости, Шаран беше женена а Франк и беше приятел. Ти явно си полудял-каза му Мери.

-Всички знаем, че Шаран и Франк имха връзка-каза и Итън.

-Аз и Франк нямахме връзка, бяхме най-добри приятели-изсъска му Шаран. В стаята започна да се вика от три страни и никой не слушаше другия докато не се чу един специфичен за двама обитатели на стаята глас. Беше не кой друг а самата Бренда Лий Джонсан.

-Тишина-извика им тя.

Всички млъкнха а Фриц благодари на боговете, че в този момент се появи жена му защото тя беше единствената, която щеше да разреши този случай.

-зам нач Бренда Лий Джонсан - представи се тя-Тежки Престъпления, а това са лейтенант Провенца и Флин.

-Радвам се че дойдохте началник Джонсан - каза и адмирл Адама.

-Адмирале този случай е мой и на отдела ми и сме тук з да науча с какво си имаме работа и как можем да си сътрудничим-Бренда беше много мила с него, което изненада много Фриц и Шаран.

-Добре така и се разбрахме с Уил Поуп,моля да извините хората ми днес са превъзбудени.

-Няма проблем свикнала съм с такива хора-отвърна му Бренда-Искам сега цялото досие на Франк Бейли и Шаран Рейдор, също така и на всички, които са работили с тях. Ще помоля всички от отряда да се явят при мен за да ги разпитаме.

-Добре, всичко което поискахте ще бъде изпълнено. Досиетата вече са подготвени, но имаме проблем, липсва досието на полковник Одлайер . - обясни Адама.

-Това е странно, защото и при нас липсва. - замислено отговори Бренда.

-Да и на нас това ни направи впечатление, защото последно е изискано от агент на ФБР преди 3 месеца и сега го няма-обясни и Мери.

-Точно както при нас-промърмори си сърдито Провенца.

-Добре, сега ако ме извините имам работа-каза Итън Голтби.

-Полковник Голтби-поздравиха го Адама и Мери, но Шаран не си направи труда и да се по мръдне. Никога не го е харесвала нито пък и е било приятно да работи с него.

-Кап Рейдор ще трябва да дойдете с нас, имаме какво да си говорим-каза и Бренда.

-Полкивник Одлайер ние също имаме какво да обсъждаме с вас-каза и Адама.

Шаран знаеше, че е дошъл момента в който трябва да се разкрие едн голяма тайна която застрашава много хора, но трябваше да говори и да се освободи от товара който носеше. Вече 20 годони и отгоре носи в себе си тайните на едно угромно зло.

Мери познаваше Шаран много добре макар да не се бяха виждали повече от 10 години все пак си беше същата но имаше нещо ново в нея което не и даваше мира. Не можеше да си позволи да я загуби отново след толкова много години. Щеше да направи всичко възможно да оправи отношенията си с нея.

-Има много неща които трябва да се кажат, но нито тук нито в полицията на ЛА е подходящо. Има едно място което е подходящо-обясни им Шаран.

Тя все лисп и писалка и написа адрес на два листа и ги подаде на Адама и Бренда. - ще ви чакам в полунощ-каза Шаран и тръгна да излиза от стаята, но една ръка я спря.

-Какво забога се опитваш да направиш? - попита я Анди.

-Да направя нещо, което трябваше да направя преди 20 години. Агент Халард нямам нужда от комвой, ще се справя и сама. Ще съм тама и ще си чакам, без подслушващи устройства, защото нищо няма да кажа. Дори и Тао да посмее да сложи нещо ще го разбера-каза им тя и излезна от стаята. Всички гледаха след нея но никой нищо не посмя да каже. Никой не знаеше какво се случва, само един човек в стаята се досещаше че тази вечер че излезнат на яве мръсни тайни


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7:

Б613

Шаран беше на едно от любимите и места а именно плажа и морето. Това и носеше утеха. Збаеше, че е време да разкрие тайните от миналото. Време е на яве да излезнат много злини и мръсни историй и тайни на бял свят. Може и тя да не излезне жива от всичко това, но е време да се изправи пред всичко и да понесе последствията си.

Плажа беше почти пуст, както тя го обичаше. Времето беше хубаво но тя нвмаше желание за плуване. Докато вървеше правише план как да разкаже всичко което се е случило в миналото и ще се случи отново. В същото време докато се разхождаше в чантата и звънна телефона. Тя го изрови бързо и видя, че и звъни агент Халард.

-Да моля-каза тя като вдигна телефона.

-Кап Рейдор къде сте? - попита я притеснено той.

-Аз съм добре агент Халард.А вие защо ми звъните? - сега беше нейн ред да зададе въпрос.

-Притеснявам се за вас кап Рейдор, следят ме, навярно следят и вас.А моя работа е да ви пазя-отговори и той.

-Агент Халард аз съм напълно способна да се грижа за себе си. Аз съм обучен полицай и бивш военен, мога да се грижа за себе си-обясни му тя.

-Кажете ми къде сте кап Рейдор? - попита я строго той. Шаран само се засмя.

-Агент Халард вие сте обучен агент на ФБР и вярвам, че знаете как да се измъкнете от хора които ви следят. Ще се видим довечера и не водете компания-каза му Шаран и затвори телефона.

Тя се поогледа и забеляза двама души които и изглеждаха много съмнителни. Тя се върна към колата си и започна да обикаля без целно града, докато не се навря в трафик на едно крастовище и тръгна към единственото място което знаеше че ще е безопасно. Заряза колата си на един паркинг и хвана такси до старото и скривалище. Много отдавна не беше ходила там, може би от 5 години. Когато стигна до апартамента Шаран го завари точно такъв какъвто го остави всичките тези години. Имаше прах. Шаран влезна в спалнята и там беше същото. Влезна в банята изкъпа се легна на леглото и се замисли за това което я чакаше.

Когато беше време за тръгване Шаран извади от гардероба си лчерни панталони тениска и коженото си яке. Беше решила да вземе мотора си, можеше лесно да го скрие и ако се наложи можеше да се спаси с него.

Когато пристига на ореченото място всичко беше тъмно, тя огледа района беше чист, нямаше никой. Включи светлините и зачака идването на останалите. Знаеше че сигурно някой ще каже на някого и сигурно ще си имат компания, но това не я притесняваше а същинската част. Докато Шаран беше седнала на един съндък чу приближаващи се коли, за слуша се добре и чу много стъпки и токчета и знаеше че са те.

-Добър вечер - каза им Шаран и включи светлините за да се разкрие къде е тя.

-Кап Рейдор бихте ли ни обясни ли защото за бога сме тук? - попита я раздразнено Бренда.

-Бихте ли ме последвали и ще разберете-каза им Шаран и скочи от сандъка и тръгна към мостче, което водеше към малка барака. Всички я последваха и когато влезнаха вътре иосветлението беше включено разбраха че е не просто барака, а като строго секретен щаб.

-Полковник Одлайер как постигнахте такова нещо? - попита я адмирал Адама.

-С много труд и средства адмирале-каза му Шаран- но може би вие я виждате за последно.

-Какво се опитвате да кажете кап Рейдор? - попита я Фриц.

-След мен са Б613, искат да ме убият, защото искам да изоблича на бял свят всички неща които са направени от тях и от мен-каза им Шаран-може би това е последния път когато разговарям с вас и искам да бъде бързо, защото съм сигурна че вече са научили за това място.

Всички задаваха въпроси един през друг и Бренда трябваше да се развика отново, за което Шаран и беше много благодарна.

-Всички млъкнете, спрете-каза им тя, после се обърна към Шаран-какво се опитвате да ни кажете кап Рейдор?

-Опитвам се да ви кажа, че сигурно ще бъда убита и заличена от земята все едно никога не съм съществувала-обясни и Шаран. Тя се обърна към бюрото си и взе няколко папки. Подаде ги на Бренда-тук е цялата работа върху която съм работила в Б613 и в армията. Извършвала съм много лоши неща, за които ще бъда наказана.

Бренда взе една и предаде на останалите другите папки. Всички гледаха и не вярваха на очите си.

-Кап Рейдор искате да ни кажете, че всичко това тук е ваше дело.Че сте убили толкова много хора, макар и търсени от закаона за всякакви престъпления? - попита я Фриц.

-Да агент Халард, точно така. Всичко в тези документи е извършено от мен. Имам и за други агенти, които така и не се завърнаха от мисий-обясни Шаран.

Тогава се чу шум и тя скочи и тръгна към компютъра си, натисна няколко копчета и видя пе имат компания.

-Сега всички трябва да напуснете това място-каза им Шаран като измести бюрото си и вдигна капак и се показа лодка-Всички в лодката веднага.- Докато Бренда и лейт Провенца слизаха в лодката Шаран даде на Анди няколко флашки-Анди тук е цялата информация, която ще вие нужна за да заличите тази организация. Хайде Анди върви, знам че ще се справиш с лодката. Докато вие се отдалечите аз ще ги забавя.

-Какво казваш Шаран? - попита той

-Няма място за всички. Лодката е за петима, но вие ще се сместит, хайде вървете, губите ценно време.

-Аз оставам с вас Кап Рейдор-заяви Фриц.

-Но Фриц-запопна да протестира Бренда.

-Слушай ме Бренда, върви с Анди и лейт Провенца. Аз и кап Рейдор ще се измъкнем и ще се видим в стаята за убийство-каза и Фриц и я целуна по челото. Когато Бренда беше в лодката с останалите Шаран изкара два пистоле и няколко пълнителя и хвърли единия с два пълнителя на фриц.

-За всеки случай-каза му тя.

-Да излизаме от тук кап Рейдор - каза и Фриц и я хвана за ръката и я дръпна със себе си към сушата. Докато тичаха по дървения кей Шаран се услишваше да чуе или види нещо, но нищо не се видя.

-Ела тук-каза му Шаран, като се скриха зад няколко съндъка. Шаран видя двама души и за това ги скри там-видях двама но са сигурно повече.

-До колите не можем да стигнем, ще трябва да измислим друг вариант-каза и Фриц.

-Ако мотор ви харесва като вариант, значи имаме изход-каза му тя.

-Вие и мотор-засмя се той-скутерче-отново се засмя и тогава към тях прелетяха куршуми.

-Браво на вас агент Халард - порица го Шаран.

-Добре, добре-призна се за виновен. Дадоха си знак и двамата отвърнаха на огъня срещу тях. Шаран видя как уцели един,но не знаеше колко всъщност има. Искаше да знае, за да е подготвена за всичко, но не беше.

-Трябва да тръгнем към онези дървета, на 400 метра от тях има малко блато и там съм оставила мотора си. На около почти километър от тук-обясни му Шарън.

-Значи сте имали план за бягство? - попита я Фриц.

-Винаги имам няколко, ако не искаъе мотора другия вариант е плуване.Вие решавате-каза му тя и вече знаеше отговора. Тя беше изплашена въпреки, че се опитваше да се държи. Фриц посегна за ръката и отново я дръпна към себе си.

-Не ме пускаш, не те пускам-каза и той-от тук ще излезнем и двамата живи.

-Добре, само да знаете, че това място ще избухне след 3 минути-каза му тя-цялата информация ще бъде заличена както мястото, изчаках да се отдалечат достатъчно за да са в безопасност.

-Благодаря ти за това-каза и той и с няколко бързи движения я дръпна към посоката в която тя му каза, че ще е моторът и. Куршумите минаваха покрай тях, но двамата хванати за ръка не спираха да бягат. Шаран не знаеше какво е това чувство, което изпитваше от усещането на ръката и в неговата. Знаеше, че е грешно всичко това, което изпитваше в момента, но знаеше, че ако днес отцеле утре няма да е така. Можеше да си позволи да почувства всичко, което изпитваше към този мъж. От няколко седмици го беше забелязала, колко е красив, какви красиви сини очи имаше.Костюмите му винаги бяха перфектно изгладени. Знаеше, че Бренда не готви и със сигурност не му глади ризите, но той винаги беше перфектен. Днес беше в небрежно облекло, дънки с риза и кожено яке. Беше повече от привлекателен. Докато мислеше за него се спъна и в този момент в уцели един от куршумите в рамото. Шаран само изсъска и се изправи с помоща на Фриц и отново тръгнаха да бягат. Тогава всичко избухна.

-Имаме 1 минута докато се съвземат какво става, мотора е на 200 метра от тук-Шаран усети много силна болка в крака, не беше счупен, но знаеше, че няма да може да кара-продължавайте без мен аз ще ги забавя.

-Ти ако си мислиш че ще се откажа в края не става-Каза и Фриц и я вдигна на рамото и от изненада Шаран изпищя-тихо де, няма да те отвлека, само искам по бързо да се махнем от тук-каза и той и след малко бяха до мотора и-Ехааа-каза Фриц.

-Е това е моят скутер агент Халард - каза му съркастично Шаран.

-Харли-каза той и я прегърна. Шаран също го прегърна и не искаше никога да го пуска.

-Може да го карате-каза му Шаран, като счупи прегръдката и извади каските за да си ги сложат.

Двамата бяха далеч когато се чу втори взрив, Шаран знаеше за това искаше да е сигурна, че всичко ще бъде заличено. Фриц спря мотора на една бензиностанция за да зареди и видя, че Шаран е малко бледа.

-Добре ли си? - попита я той.

-Да добре съм - отговори му тя и се ожлегна на един стълб и затвори очи, Фриц наля бензина в мотора и отиде да плаща, когато се върна намери Шаран седнала на земята.

-Ей-каза и той и я докосна по рамота, а тя изръмжа-Кап Рейдор какво става?

-Трябва да се обадя на един човек може ли телефона ви? - попита го тя и той и го даде.

В същото време Анди беше ги докарал до централния кей и един миновач им помогна с лодката, веднага се свързаха с Тао да им прати коли да ги вземат.

-След 20 минути ще дойдат две коли да ни вземат началник-каза им Провенца.

-Анди какво ти даде кап Рейдор? - попита го Бренда

-Флашки с цялата информация, и за други агенти-обясни Анди.

-Дано само да са добре-каза Провенца, агент Халард не заслужава това което преживява заради тази жена.

-Ей ей-каза му Мери-слушай какво ще ти кажа Шаран е една от най добрите в нашия отряд и може да се измъкне от всякъде. Ще видите че ще се срещнем във вашия отдел и те ще са невредими.

-Дано сте права майор Рослин, защото тогава кап Рейдор ще и се стъжни живота-заплаши Бренда.

Когато пристигнаха в стаята за убийства Бренда не беше изненадана когато не намери Фриц и Рейдор в офиса. Тя се отправи към кабибета си, когато я спря много познат глас.

-Началник може ли да поговорим? - попита я Уил Поуп

-Да разбира се в моя кабинет-каза му тя и двамата влезнаха в кабинета и. Щотите и бяха затворени и Уил веднага я взе в прегръдкит целуна.

-Липсваше ми-прошепна и той. Искаше да я целува цяла нощ и да я люби, но тя не дойде на срещата им-защо не дойде?

-Имахме важна работа, трябваше да свършим нещо с екипа. По случая, работа-обясни му тя. Той я прегърна още по силно към себе си и не искаше да я пуска. Ръцете му бяха в косата и и масажираше скалпа и.

Така останаха докато не се чуха викове от отдела.

Бренда и Уил излезнаха и видяха, че там беше агент Халард с Кап Рейдор на ръце.

-Какво става тук? - попита Уил Поуп и чакаше да разбере какво за бога се случваше с хората му.

-Казаха ми, че има труп за мен при вас началник Джонсан-каза съркастично доктор Моралес, когато връхлетя в стаята.

-Нямаме трупове-започна Бъз, но беше прекъснат от док Моралес.

-Да Бъз знам беше шега, но скоро може и да има, но се надявам да не е на моята маса за аутопсия-каза им той. - Спокойно Фернандо няма да съм на твоята маса - каза му Шаран, която беше сложена от Фриц да седне на бюрото на Анди-доне се ли каквото те помолих? - попита го Шаран.

-Да донесох-каза той и потупа чантат си,после се обърна към началник Джонсън-Мога ли да използвам конферентната ви зала за псевдо операционна?

-Какво ще значи това? - попитаха заедно Уил и Бренда.

-Кап Рейдор е ранена и не можем да я заведем в болница-обясни Фриц.

-Какво? - попита Уил в шок.

-Б613 са след кап Рейдор-каза му Бренда. Уил се засмя, като погледна всички все едно са са луди.

-Вие се шегувате с мен, Б613 не съществува - каза Уил.

-Напротив началник, аз бях тяхен член-каза му Шаран-Б613 съществуват.

-Това е организация, която наистина съществува-каза им непознат за тях мъж, но само един единствен човек го позна. Той беше близо към 80-те години-навярно никой не ме познава аз съм Адолфо Одлайер, бащата на Шаран.

Шаран не можеше да повярва на очите си, беше преди близо 40 години, когато за последен път видя родителите си и семейството си. Все още би познала гласът му. Следеше семейството си знаеше какво става с тях, но никога не посмя да ги потърси.

-Какво за Бога става тук? - извика се Уил отново.

-Началник Поуп моля успокойте се ще разберете, но трябва да ми предадете кап Рейдор, тя все още е член на Б613-каза му Адолфо.

Тогава Шаран не издържа и хвана първия предмет който намери и го хвърли към баща си. След това и друг и трети, докатоне хвана нещо тежко и искаше да го хвърли, когато Анди я хвана да не хвърля.

-Успокой се Шаран - каза и Анди

-Как да се успокоя като този човек ме изостави на 9 годишна възрадт, на сред нищото-извика му Шаран - изостави ме и добре, че беше семейството на Браян, които ме приеха и ме от гледаха като тяхно дете, но аз не забравих лицето на мъжът който ме изостави.

-Първо г-жо Рейдор вие сте наш агент и трябва да се върнете при нас и да бъдете съдена при нашите закони-каза и Адолф и пристъпи към нея, но Фриц застана пред него.

-Никой няма да пипа кап Рейдор, защото сега тя е под юрисдикцията на ФБР, аз лично отговарям за нейната безопасност-заяви му Фриц.

-Анди моля те служи белезници на този човек в опит за убийство върху двама служители на АА, четирима от ЛАПД и един ит ФБР-каза му Шаран.

-Какво? - попита Адолф.

-Какво ли, простреляна съм от агент на Б613, и се опитаха да ни убият-каза му Шаран и стана от мястоти си-Значи след като ме изостави сега искаш и да ме убиеш, защо? - попита го тя.

-Днес имаха мисия само да заличат активен агент, който ни предаде-заяви и той.

-Агента, който си наредил да бъде убит тази вечер бях аз-каза му Шаран и го удари с все сила. Фриц я хвана за да не го одари още веднъж, не зада не го нарани а да не нарани себе си. Анди, Санчес и Гейбриел му сложиха белезниците и го отведоха. Шаран се плъзна на земята заедно с Фриц който все още я държеше в прегръдките си. Тя се разплака и Фриц я държеше без да иска да я пуска. Той и шепнеше нежни думи и правеше кръгове по гърбът и.

-Спокойно Шаран, всичко ще се оправи, обещавам ти, никой няма да те води никъде-каза и той и по едно време усети, че му стана много тежко и разбра, че е припаднала-док Моралес елате, нещо не е наред-каза му той и я сложи бежно да легне на пода, като държеше главата и в скутата си.

-Шок-каза Моралес и извади от часнтата си инжекция и я инцектира в Шаран.-Ангел Халард бихте ли ми помогнали да я свалим доло в моргата, там ще и извадя куршума, не ми е за пръв път, но това ми изглежда по сериозно.

-Док Моралес ще извършите всичко тук в конферентна зала на ТП-каза му Уил Поуп.

-добре но ще имам нужда от няколко неща, които ще са ми нужни-каза му Фернандо.

Фриц вдигна Шаран в ръцете си и следваше Фернандо до конферентната зала, а Бренда някак си ревнуваше от гледката. Не знаеше, защо мъжът и е толкова защитен от кап Рейдор. Фернандо и Фриц бяха в конферентната зала, когато Бренда и Уил влезнаха в нужните предмети.

-Ако имате нужда от помощ кажете ни-каза Уил.

-Трябват ми колани за да я вържем на място-обясни Фернандо. Шаран вече беше дошла в съзнание. Тя беше в шок. Как след толкова много години той отново се върна в живота и.

-Добре, сега ще събера коланите от момчетата-каза му Бренда и излезна от конферентната зала.

-Кап Рейдор знам че сега не е най-подходящия момент, но ще ми обясните ли какво става? - попита я Уил.

-Когато бях на 9 години, баща ми ме заведе в лунапарка, яфохме сладолед, захарен памук и когато се прибирахме аз съм заспала в колата. Бе знам колко време съм спала, но само усещах как някой ме носи някъде, събудих се и видях че баща ми ме носи, но не в къщи а в някаква къща на сред нищото. Нямаше никой и нищо. Не знаех какво става, нямах представа какво се случва аз бях дете-каза му тя и от очите и текнаха сълзи-когато ме остави в къщата аз го попитаха….

Преди 39 години

-Какво става татко, защо ме доведе тук? - попита го Шаран.

-Съкровище, знам че е трудно но ти трябва да останеш тук-каза и той и коленичи, за да я прегърне-знаеш че всички много те обичаме, но ти трябва да си далеч от нас.

Настояще

-Когато той си тръгна аз търсех начин да се измъкна от къщата, но начин нямаше. Бях затворена две седмици там, хладилника беше пълен с храна, но аз исках при семейството ми. Не знам какво се е случило после, защото бях с родителите на ми Роналд и Хилари и брат ми Браян. Когато навърших 16 години бях взета от някакви хора и държана в плен две седмици, какво ли не направиха с мен, но излезнах от там и Браян беше този който ме спаси. След възтановяването ми Б613 се свързаха с мен и казаха, че от 9 годишна възраст съм била тяхен агент и е време да започна да се обучавам. Нямах представа какво означава това, и запопнах да се обучавам. 2 години беше убочението ми. Не знаех за какво ме убочаваха, но когато разбрах ми казаха, че ако се откажа Браян и семейството му ще бъдат убити. Не можех да допусна единствените хора, които са ме обичали и са се грижили за мен да пострадат. Започнах с лесни мисий, казваха, че ставам все по добра, докато не станах най-добрата за 5 години. Тогава исках да се махна и тогавашния шеф и аз се споразомяхме и съставихме договор, че ако един ден някоя от мойте мишени бъде жива аз ше се върна. Така реших че ще се запиша в армията. Семейството ми беше против. Скарахме се, но изкарах всички изпити и влезнах. Баща ми Роналд беше горд с мен и тогава ми подари мотора, като знак че се гордее с дъщеря си. Изкарах 7 години в Армията, но се запознах с Джак, бившия ми съпруг, решихме да се оженим, той не знаеше,че съм била в Б613. Знаеше само за армията. Преди 10 години бях пребита от него и едва не умрях, тогава започнаха да идват бележки от Б613. Не можех да кажа на никого, защото никой не вярва че тази организация действително съществува. Не съм вършила нищо за тях, но следях тяхни агенти и се е случвало да бъда простреляна няколко пъти. Това е общо взето, което съм преживяла-обясни му Шаран.

Уил не знаеше какво да каже, Фриц и Фернандо бяха безмълвни.

-Защо никога не сподели с мен? - попита я Анди, който беше на вратата.

-Исках да го направя, но не можех-каза през сълзи Шаран.

-Шаран трябва да извадим куршума от теб-каза и Фернандо и и подаде бутилка водка-За кураж.

Тогава Бренда влезна в залата с коланите на момчетата от отбора.

-Всички, които успяхме да намерим-обясни тя.

-Идеално.

Фернандо и Фриц вързаха колкото се можеше по здраво Шаран без да и причиняват болка. Когато започна да разкъсва тъканта на тениската на Шаран тя изсъска и отпи от водката.

-Да не се опитвате да я напиете док? - попита го Санчес, който току що беше влезнал.

-Не Санчес, ако имах такова намерение щях да донеса текила-обясни Фернандо и се засмя, като изкара от чантата си бутилка с текила.

-Еха-каза му Шаран-Това не е ли от избата на Браян?

-Точно така, 6 годишно е. Уникат.

-Брат ми ще те убие-каза му тя, когато отвори бутилката и отпи-Леле, Фер наистина е уникално.

-Казах ти нали-каза и той-Сега агент Халард трябва да и вържете ръката и през няколко минути да и давате да отпива.

Фриц изпълни молбата на Фернандо и завърза ръката на Шаран.

Всички гледаха какво ще направи Моралес, докато той се занимаваше с раната Шаран не издаде никакъв звук. Личеше си че изпитва болка по израза на лицето си, но не го каза на глас.

-Само още малко и ще го извадя-каза и Фернандо и в този миг го изненада, което накара Шаран да изсъска. Той се засмя, а тя го погледна на криво-съжалявам това беше плана, някаква реакция от теб.

-Колко си получавал от мен до сега? - попита го тя.

-Твърде малко за многото пъти в които съм те шил-след като изрече думите, знаеше, че и двамата са загазили. Не умееше да държи езика зад зъбите си.

-Какво? - попита ги Уил.

-Да началник, няколко пъти ми се е случвало и Фернандо ми е помагал-отговори му Шаран.

-Сега да зашием раната-каза Фернандо и взе ботилката от Фриц и отпи голяма глътка-ооо това е хубаво.

Докато я зашиваше Шаран слушаше гласът на Фриц които и казваше, че всичко ще е добре, че всичко ще се оправи.

Когато всичко приключи и Фернандо и сложи лепенки в стаята връхлетя Гейбриел.

-Началник г-дин Одлайер отказа да говори с нас ако кап Рейдор не е там-каза им той.

-Добре щом е така ще бъда там след 15 минути-каза им Шаран.

-Не може да влезнете там-каза и Уил.

-Това е единствения ни шанс-отговори му тя.

-Тя е права-защи ти я Фриц-аз също ще влезна. Имаме няколко въпроса към г-дин Одлайер. Следим го от 6 години, но никога не сме го хванали в нещо.

-Добре, но внимавайте-каза им Уил. Той не беше много съгласен, но нямаше друг избор трябваше да направи каквото е нужно за да защити един от тяхните, а Шаран беше една от тях. Беше в шок че е била член на Б613. За арнията знаеше от досието и.

Когато Шаран беше готова тя застана до Фриц на вратата и двамата заедно посегнаха към дръжката на ръката и ръцете им се вплетоха. Погледнаха се веднага и се усмихнаха един на друг. Шаран дръпна ръката си и остави Фриц да отвори вратата. Двамата влезнаха в стаята и се настаниха пред Адолфо Одлайер.

-Днес е 18 април 2012 година, аз кап Рейдор Фид и агент Фриц Халард ФБР ще водят разпита на Адолф Одлайер-каза Шаран, когато разпита започна. Знаеше, че всички са в електрониката, а мъжът до нея щеше да я защити ако се наложи, но не мислеше, че баща и ще и посегне.

-Г-дин Одлайер бихте ли ни обясни ли каква е връзката ви с Б613? - попита го Шаран.

-Преди близо 50 години бях вербуван за тяхен агент, и след толкова много години аз го оглавих. Няма защо да ви лъжа, защото г-жа Рейдор или при нас все още Одлайер е наш агент и тя трябва да се яви при мен-обясни им Адолф.

-Преди колко време станахте шеф на организацията и какво стана със стария шеф Андерсен? - попита го Шаран.

-Той почина.

-Аз бих казала, от докладите, че е бил убит - отвърна му тя.

-Г-дин Одлайер с какво се занимавате освен че сте шеф на Б613? - намеси се Фриц. Те щяха да стигнат до дъното но искаше да разбере как е полужението със семейството му.

-Аз се занимавам с бизнеса наследен от родителите на жена ми. Те се занимаваха с петрол и аз и Оливия поехме бизбеса след тяхната смърт-обясни им той.

-А сега къде е семейството ви? - попита го Фриц.

-Семейството ми в момента е тук в ЛА, ще има парти по случай 18 годишнината на най-малкия ми син Ричард-отговори Адолф и Шаран го погледна с гняв.

-Колко деца имате? - попита го този път Шаран.

-Имам 4-ри, трима сина и една дъщеря. Александър, Филип, Майкъл и Александъра-отговори той. Шаран знаеше за всички, но той не спомена нея и това я заболя. От папката си Шаран извади една нейна снимка и я плъзна по масата.

-Познавате ли тава момиче? - попита го тя.

-Да това е Александъра-отговори той макар да знаеше, че лъже, много добре знаеше, че това е Шаран, заедно с него.

-Защо излъгахте Г-дин Одлайер? - попита го Фриц.

-Не съм излъгал-отвърна много сопнато.

-Ако обърбеш снимката ще видиш, че има надпис:"На моята прекрасна дъщеря Шаран от баща и Адолф"-каза му Шаран.

-Никога не знаеш от къде ще ти дойде нещо-каза той.

-Отговорете на кап Рейдор - каза му Фриц.

-Да това е дъщеря ми Шаран Одлайер - отговори им той.

-Къде е тя и защо не споменаха за нея, когато говорихте за децата си? - попита го Фриц.

-Защото - той не можеше да завърши изречението си, защото Шаран извади снимки когато са я измъчвали при убочението и в Б613.

-Това съм аз, момичето, което изостави на 9 годинки в къща на сред нищото. Или не помниш какво стана, ако искаш ще ти разкажа-извика му Шаран.

-Добре,добре-извика и той-да ти си моята Шарън. Да изоставих те преди толкова много години, защото ако не го бях направил щяха да убият цялото ми семейство. Искаха те и си мислих, че ако инсцинирам смъртта ти ще те спася, но явно съм се лъгал-каза и той. -Искате да ни кажете, че сте го направили за нейно добро? - попита го Фриц.

-Да точно така-отговори Адолф-трябваше да защитя детето си-той погледна Шарън с тъга-съжалявам фастъче-това беше прякора който и бе дал още когато беше малко дете.

-Защо никога не ме потърси? - попита го тя.

-Защото нямах смелост да се изправя пред теб-отговори той. Шаран извади още няколко снимки и ги разпръсна по масата, след това се запъти към вратата, но се обърна и погледна баща си.

-Нямам повече въпроси г-дин Одлайер-каза тя и излезна от стаята. Фриц тръгна след нея, но сякаш тя се беше изпарила. Не можеха да я намерят никъде и Бъз извади камерите и видяха, че Шаран е излезнала от сградата и е тръгнала на някъде с мотора си. До някъде успяха да я засекат на камерите, но бяха в задъдена улица.

-За Бога какво прави тажи жена? - попита Бренда.

-Не знам, но след всичко което и се случи за 24 часа е много-каза Фриц-но къде отива?

-Аз имам идея-каза им Флин и всички го погледнаха сякаш е луд.

-Какво искаш да кажеш, че имаш идея? - попита го Провенца.

-Докато бяхме партньори тя говореше за къща на плажа на нейна леля, веднъж съм ходил там с нея, но ппмня адреса-обясни им той.

-Дай ми адреса Флин-каза му Фриц-мие задължение е да я пазя в безопасност, тя е под закрилата на ФБР.

Флин му даде адреса, макар че също искаше да отиде и точно това щеше да направи малко след Фриц.

Докато Фриц пътуваше до къщата Шаран вече беше там и влизаше в кухнята, където изкара две чаши и една ботилка текила.

-Настанявай се Итън-каза тя на човека които знаеше, че ще я чака тук.

-Как разбра, че съм тук? - попита я той.

-Винаги знам ако някой ме следи, гледа или дебне Итън, за това бях по добра от теб-каза му Шаран-питие?

-С удоволствие.

Шаран наля и на двамата и плъзна чашата към него на кухненския остров и застана на другата страна. Двамата не сваляха поглед един от друг.

-Защо уби всички тези момичета Итън? - попита го тя.

-Не съм убивал никого Шаран-каза и той и отпи от питието си-всички знаем, че е Франк.

-Много добре и двамата знаем и сме наясно, че не е той-каза му Шаран.

-Е добре, няма какво вече да губя, пред мен е оригинала такаче друго не ми трябва. Ревнувах страшно много от Франк, Шаран, защото от първия път когато те видях в униформата се влюбих в теб и те обикнах-той тръгна с бавни крачки към нея-обичам те, но ти се чукаше с Франк.

-Между Франк и мен нямаше нищо-каза му Шаран. Тя също направи няколко крачки към кухненскуте шкафове,знаеше,във всеки какво има все едно познаваша дланта на ръката си, с много бавни движения, тя изкара един нож и го скри в банталоните си.

-Всички знаехме,че се чукате-извика и той.

-Итън-каза познат за двамата глас-остави Шаран на мира, и стига с това че между нас е имало нещо-а това именно беше Франк-колко пъти съм ти казвал, че между нас няма нищо само приятелство и аз я чувствам като сестра-извика му Франк и извади револвер и го насочи към Иран-махни се от нея.

-След всички тези жени, които убих сега пред мен е уригинала за който съм мечтал-каза Итън и с много бързи движения стреля и улучи Франк и той падна.

-Какво правиш Итън? - попита го Шаран.

-Това което трябваше да направя преди много време - отговори и я хвана за гушата и я завлече със себе си. Той излезна с Шаран от къщата и се отправи към къщата за гости до басейна-време е да се насладя на уригинала - каза и Итън и целуна по вратът.

Шаран изпитваше силно чувство на неудовлетвореност, защото не успя да се защити както преди 10 години от Джак.

-Итън това, което правиш не е правилно-каза му Шаран и вече беше готова да се бие. Когато влезнаха в пристройката Итън бутна Шаран към вътрешността и заключи вратата. Тя беше на подана земята и изсъска от болка, най-вероятно скъса някой шев.

-Време е да си поиграем Шаран-каза и Итън и се засмя, когато пристъпи към нея и я вдигна на крака. Устните му бяха върху нейните, но Шаран го захапа и той я удари-ооо значи обичаш да бъдат груби с теб-каза и той и я бутна към стената. Шаран се плъзна на земята и беше леко дезориентирана. Той се спусна до нея и започна да я милва по лицето, а тя се дърпаше. Итън я удари още веднъж и разцепи устните и. Той я целуна и с няколко бързи движения разкъса дрехите и се нахвърли върху нея. Дори и виковекте и не можвха да го спрат. Опитваше се с всичките си сили да го отблъсне от себе си но това беше невъзможно. Тя не можеше да се справи с него, не защото не можеше, а защото болката в ръката и беше по силна от колкото вече можеше да понесе. Итън извърши най-болезненото чувство, което Шаран вече беше преживяла, но сега всичко беше още по страшно, тя искаше след това да умре, нямаше защо да живее.

След като Итън потоли сексуалниъе си желания той се оретъркули до Шаран и искаше да я целуне, но тя го наплю.

-Мразя те копеле-извика му тя- ти си най-долното създание, което познавам. Докато изрече думите видя как Итън намери ножа и го заби в корема и. Всичко сякаш се случи в забавени кадри, като на филм. Болката беше нещо, което Шаран очакваше. Тя искаше тя да дойде, за да си отиде с нея. Усети как ножа излиза от нея и отново влиза с повече сила. В същия момент чу силен шум и изтрел. После усети как нещо натиска корема и.

-Хей отвори очите си за мен-каза и познат глас,но тя не го направи-Хайде Шаран знам, че ме чуваш, отвори очите си и ми покажи, че ще се бириш, за живота си-каза и Фриц Халард.

Но Шаран нямаше желание да отваря очите си, защото щеше да види онези очи, които бяха запазени за друга жена. Тя беше загубила всичко, знаеше, че ще загуби работата си в ЛАПД и никога нямаше да бъде с мъжът в който се беше влюбила.

-Знам че ме чуваш Шаран-каза и отново Фриц, но този път гласът му беше променен, сякаш по нежен-хайде, знам че ме чуваш. Имаш сили да се справиш с това. Има толкова много хора които те искат тук при тях, аз съм също сред тези хира Шаран-каза и той и тогава тя отвори очите си, знаеше, че очите и ще я издадат, но не и пукаше. Искаше да види очите му дори и това да беше последното нещо което ще направи.

-Пусни ме, моля те. Пусни ме-прошепна му тя.

-Преди няколко часа ти казах, че аз и ти хванати за ръка ще излезнем живи от стрелбата и го направихме сега ще бъде същото, защото аз няма да те пусна. Няма да те пусна Шаран - каза и той и видя как тя затваря очите си и видя как се спускат сълзи по лицето и.

-Моля те-молеше се тя-моля те пусни ме-това беше последното, което изрече тя. Очите и бяха затворени, а думите на Фриц продължаваха да се чуват, но те бяха далече от нея. В един момент всичко спря, но последното, което чу беше, че ще се видят отново и че иска да.. Така и не разбра. Шаран изпадна в безсъние и малко след това пристигнаха линейките. Фриц не знаеше защо се чувства толкова безпомощен, но се упрекваше, че не е стигнал на време за да я спаси.

Когато пристигнаха в болницата Фриц беше оставен в една чакалня, да чака новини за Шаран. През цялото пътуване до болницата той беше върху нея като притискаше раната. Кръвта и беше навсякъде по него най-вече по ръцете и лицето му. Бяха му казали къде е тоалетната за да се измие, но той нямаше сили да се изправи и да отиде. Искаше да стои и да чака новини за Шаран. Седеше на пода облегнат на стената а в ръцрте си държеше единственото нещо, което го караше да вярва, че тя ще се оправи. Беше сложила огърлицата, която ношесе в ръктата му мигове ореди да припадне. Не знаеше какво означава тя, но беше красива.

-Фрици-извика му Бренда-Фриц-извика още веднъж, но това не помогна и тя слезна на колене и го разтресе-Фриц-извика по леко и тогава той излезна от транска в който беше изпаднал и погледна жена си пред него-Какво се случи? - попита го тя.

-Когато пристигнах намерих Франк ранен, след това тръгнах към постройката и там намерих Шаран и Итън той беше забил нож в корема и може би два или три пъти и искаше отново, но аз го застрелях. Това копеле я беше изнасилило, и след това се опита да я убия. Аз не успях да я спася-извика последното си изречение Фриц.

-Фриц направил си всичко възможно за да я спасиш и го направи-каза му Бренда.

-Аз съм Браян-намеси се мъж, който никой освен двама души познаваха-братът на Шаран, познавам я много добре и знам, че сте направили всичко по силите си, за да и помогнете, но когато тя реши нещо никой не може да и попречи да го направи.

-Но тя ме молеше-извика им той-тя ме молеше да я пусна.

-Това е така, защото тя винаги се е чувствала изоставена, не нужна, пречеща. Тя не е свикнала да и се помага, иска всичко сама да свърши-обясни му Браян-Вие сте направили много повече от колкото си мислите агент Халард. За което ви благодаря от все сърце.

-Агент Халард познавам Шаран от 11 години и мога да ви кажа, че вие направихте всичко възможно за да и помогнете-каза му Фернандо.

-Спокойно Фрици всичко ще бъде наред-каза му Бренда.

Всеки зае някакво място в чакалнята и зачакаха новини, но нямаше нищо. Излизаха и влизаха сестри и доктори но никой нищо не им казваше. Браян беше видял огърлицата на Шаран в ръцете на Фриц и не каза нищо. Знаеше, че щом сестра му я е дала на този мъж значи му има пълно доверие в него.

-Агент Халард това в ръцете ви не е ли огърлицата на Шаран? - попита го Фернандо, който когато видя погледа на Браян разбра, че пак е направил грешка.

-Преди да припадне я сложи в ръцете ми-обясни той. Нямаше престава защо но тази огърлица значеше много повече от всичко което имаше стига, жената на която принадлежеше да се оправи и да може да я сложи на врата и.

-Огърлицата беше подарък на Шаран от някакви хора в ЮАР, до колкото знам означава желязно здраве, чиста любов, безгранична вярност и безусловно отдаване.някакво племе и я беше направило, когато спасяват тяхни хора от наемници. Тя никога не я е сваляла… - Браян не завърши изречението си, защото не знаеше какво ще се случи със сестрата му.

-Браян и двамата знаем, че Шаран е силна жена и ще се справи и с това изпитание-каза му Анди и двамата мъже се прегътнаха.

В този момент влеНа една сестра, която не очакваше да види толкова много хора, макар, че знаеше, че жената, която оперираха е полицай.

-Вие ли сте за Шаран Рейдор? - попита ги тя. Фриц и Браян бяха първите, които станаха от местата си и оридоха до нея.

-Да-отговориха и двамата едновременно.

-Как е тя? - попита Анди.

-Състоянието и е критично, но сега се нуждаем от кръв А полужителна, ако има нвкой който е със същата група тук да дойде с мен и да даде, но намерете още хора, защото е изгубила много кръв-обясни им сестрата.

-Аз съм А полужителна - каза и Фриц.

-Аз също-заяви Санчес и в този момент Анди беше на телефона и оговаряше хора които знаеше, че даряват кръв от анонимни алкохолици, и намери още 7 души за да дойдат да дарят кръв.

Фриц и Санчес тръгнаха със сестрата а останалите се лутаха ту на стол, ту обикаляха чакалнята. Информация никой не им даваше. Бренда беше заспала с глава облегната на Уил, анди беше седнал на земята и гледаше в пода. Браян и Фернандо бяха д най близките столове до вратата и разговаряха от време на време. Провенца, Гейбриел и Тао бяха се облегнали на стената и от време на време някой ходеше за кафе. Пристигнаха и Сайман, Тони и Клавдия хора от екипа на Шаран и веднага се присъединиха до Браян и Фернандо. Всички ги познаваха и знаеха, че са двойка, колко много пъти са се събирали в къщата на Браян за бърбекю, мач или някакъв празник.

Часовете се нижеха един след други нямаше все още нищо за състоянието на Шаран. Всички се изнервяха, Фриц и Санчес още не се бяха появили още. Тогава излезнаха сестра и доктор, а след тях бяха Фриц и Санчес.

-Шаран Рейдар-попита доктора и всички бяха около него. Задаваха се въпроси след въпроси.

-Съжалявам-започна да казва той, когато Браян рухна на земята.

-Не не, Шаран,не не-извика той в ридания.

-Съжалявам,но нямах това предвид-бързо каза доктора, когато видя, че са го разбрали неправилно-исках да кажа, че съжалявам но може ли един по един-всички го гледаха леко облекчени, че Шаран не е умряла както си помислиха първоначално.

-Как е тя докторе? - попита го Браян.

-Състоянието и е критично, преляхме и 5 бланки кръв, заради загубата на кръв. Имаше вътрешно разкъсване и от там и кървене, овладяхме всичко.Тя изпадна в кома, но това е по добре за нея за да се възстанови тялото и по бързо. Искам да благодаря, но мъжът, който я доведе, който всъщност и спаси живота, но сега пред нас са 72 часа, в които всичко ще се реши. Ще я преместим в интвнзивното отделение, но няма да има свиждания. Искаме колкото се може по чиста среда-той се обърна към док Моралес-здравей Фернандо, навярно ти си я шил на рамото добра работа за патолог-потупа го по рамото.

-А какво ще се случи през тези 72 часа? - попита го Анди.

-Може да се случи всичко, бъдете готови на всичко. Казвам ви го съвсем искренно, защото никой в операционната не вярваше, че тази жена ще преживее операцията, но тя има силен дух-каза им доктора.

Доктора си тръгна и сестрата остана, за да им обясни къде могат да чакат за още информация и че ще излиза да им дава сведения на всеки 30 минути. Фриц заедно с Браян, Фернандо и Анди веднага се отправиха към интензивното отделение.

-Бренда, хайде ще те заведа в къщи-каза и Уил.

-Но Фриц - започна тя но той я спря.

-Той няма да тръгне Бренда, но ти имаш нужда от сън, всички имаме. Той има нужда от място-обясни и той, макар, че за него беше по добре, защото те щяха да бъдат заедно. След тях тръгнаха Тао, Санчес, Гейбриел. Провенца реши че ще се прибере изкъпе, преоблече и ще вземе кафе и нещо за ядене за останалите и ще се върне. Клавдия и Сайман също имаха съшата идея. Тони никъде не се виждаше.

Пред интензивното отделение имаше 4-рима мъже, които страдаха, защото една важна за тях жена беше вътре и се бореше за живота си. И тримата страдаха по свой начин, но за всички най-вече за Анди и Фернандо беше странно държанието на Фриц. Той никога не е имал пряк контакт с Шаран, освен няколкото случая в които работеха заедно и съдебния процес срещу Бренда. Но въпреки това той беше тук с тях, вече не беше покрит с кръвта на Шаран по ръцете и лицето му. Имаше по дрехите, но това не беше важно за него. Важното беше, че имаше надежда. Имаше надежда да види очите на жената в коята се влюбваше осъзна той гледайки огърлицата в ръцете си.


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 8:

Новото старо

Един месец по рано

Времто сякаш беше спряло за Фриц докато чакаше в болницата. Вече беше там не се знае колко часове, но сестрата вярна на думата си излизаше на всеки 30 минути и им казваше за състоянието на Шаран.

Часовете минаваха, но никой не беше допуснат до Шаран.Нищо не се беше променило в състоянието и. Фриц се беше преоблякъл, Анди му бе дал резервна риза и панталон от колата си. Чакаха а часовете се ронеха един след друг.

-Браян-чу се женски глас и Браян вдигна глава, за да види майка си, баща си и племениците си Емили и Рики.

-Мамо-каза той и стана от стола си за да прегърне възрастната жена.

-Как е тя? - попита го баща му Роналд.

-Не е добре татко, Шаран не е добре-извика Браян.

-Вуйчо - казаха заедно Емили и Рики.

Той прегърна племениците си, който бяха много разтроени.

-Браян какво се е случило? - попита го майка му Хилари.

-И аз не знам мамо-отговори и Жраян. В стаята влезнаха още пет души две жени и трима мъже. Повечето познаха мъжът като Адолфо Одлайер. Навярно това бяха семейството ну. Виждаше се голямата прилика между Шаран и възрастната жена до Адолфо.

-Как е Шаран? - попита Оливия.

Фриц се изправи и се няколко крачки стигна до Адолфо и го удари, той се срути на земята, а децата му бяха до него.

-Какво си мислиш, че правиш? - попита го един от мъжете, навярно един от синовете му.

-Заради този човек Шаран сега се бори за живота си-извика им Фриц-С какво право идвате тук, след като сам сте се отказали от дъщеря си преди толкова много години. С какви очи идвате тук-крещеше Фриц. Анди трябваше да хване Фриц, защото щеше да убие Адолфо.

-Може ли да напуснете? - попита ги Браян-искам да напуснете-развика им се той.

-Аз съм с правото си да бъда тук-каза му Адолфо.

-С кое право? - попита Андреа. - С това, че преди 30 години я изоставихте а аз и семейството ми я намерихме на ръба на смъртта. Ето че отново е на ръба на смъртта и чак сега идвате да казвате, че имате прави да сте тук. Тя не е ваша дъщеря, тази жена, която в момента се бори за живота си е моето момиче, моето дете.-каза им Андреа-Сега си вървете и оставете дъщеря ми на мира, достатъчно изстрада.

-Госпожо моля ви позволете ми да остана, искам да съм до дъщеря ми-каза и Оливия Одлайер.

-Г-жо извинете ме, но жрна, която се бори за живота си вътре в интензивното отделение е сестра ми, дъщерята на тези двама души - каза и Браян и посочи майка си и баща си-вие нямате право да сте тук-заяви им той.

-Но аз разбрах,че е жива преди няколко часа, когато по телевизията дадоха нейна снимка-каза му Оливия.

-Г-жо Одлайер искам да ви кажа, че дъщеря ми има семейство, което я подкрепя и обича, а вие сте я изпставили на 9 годинки. За Бога как дмеете да идвате тук и да претендирате че сте и родители-каза им спокойно Роналд.

-Аз и децата ми нямахме представа какво е направил баща и-защитаваше се Оливия.

-Г-жо Одлайер ако не напуснете със семейството си ще бъдете арестувани-каза им Фриц.Той извади телефона си и набра номера на шефа си. От години търсеха нещо, за да заключат Адолфо Одлайер и вече имаха.

-Майка ми, аз и братята ми не знаехме нищо от това, което е направил баща ми със Шаран, аз дори не съм я познавала. Виждала съм нейни снимки. Майак ми все още пази вещите и, макар, че татко изгори повечето-каза му Александъра.

-Аз съм баща на Шаран и имам право да бъда тук-извика Адолфо.

В този момент Оливия присръпи към мъжът си и го одари, за пръв път през живота си тя му посягаше. Когато разбра за смъртта на детето си преди толкова много години тя удряше гърдите му в агония, че е загубила любимото си дете.

-Ще си платиш за всичко това Адолфо-каза му заплашително тя.

Александър и Майкъл се отдръпнаха от баща си и задтанаха зад майка си.Филип не остави баща си, той беше като него студен и безчувствен.

-Ще си платиш за това Оливия-заплаши я Адолф.

-Не ме заплашвай - каза му тя и се отдръпна от мъжът си и тръгна към жената, която се е грижила толкова много за дъщеря и-моля ви, като майка на майка искам да остана до дъщеря си дори тя да не иска да съм тук. Моля ви-молеше се тя.

-Мамо какво правиш? - попита я Филип-Ти си същата като Шаран-каза и той-молещата се-исмя се той-Трябваше да умре, но Итън беше пристрастен към нея-изрече той и тогава беше късно за да върне думите си назад. Всички разбраха, че той и баща му са замесени във всичко. Фриц побесня, вече знаеше че баща и син, брат и баща са виновни за състоянито на Шаран. Той беше повикал вече федералните, но в този момент влезнаха Лей Провенца заедно с Клавдия и Сайман.

-Лейтананти Провенца и Флин бихте ли арестувсли тези двама мъже в заговор и два опита да убийството срещу кап Шаран Рейдор-каза му Фриц. Той в момента беше излън длъжност, но можеше да използва, че първата и втората команда на Бренда в своя полза.

Филип искаше да избяга, но Сайман и Клавдия го спряха, той се съпротивляваше и одари Клавдия няколко пъти, но се справиха с него и му сложиха белезници. При претърсването намериха пистолет.

-Как можа да направиш такова нещо със собсвената си дъщеря - каза Оливия на Адолф и след това се обърна към синът си, най-големият, одари му шамар и го заплю-ти вече не съшествуваш за мен.

Тогава излезна сестрата с информация за Шаран.

-Ангел Халард имам добри новини за вас-каза им усмихнато сестра Ади-реагира добре на лечението, ще се надяваме и в следващите часове да реагира добре и ще можем да изключим някой машини. Но за сега новините са добри-каза им сестрата. - Благодаря ти много Ади-каза и Фриц и прегърна Браян и Фернандо. Всички бяха щастливи за добрите новини и се надяваха, че от тук нататък ще има само добри новини.

-Еми, Рик виждате ли майка ви ще се оправи-каза им Браян и прегърна племениците си.

-Мама ще се оправи нали? - попита Емили, вуйчо си.

-Разбира се Ем че ще го направи, всички знаем колко е силна тя, ще се пребори и ще е отново с нас-каза и той той, като избърса сълзите и.

-Донесохме кафета, закуски и още неща за ядене и пиене-каза Сайман и заедно с Клавдия,които носеха три хладилни чанти, когато се върнаха от предаването на задържаните.

-Вие да не сте обрали магазин? - попита ги Фернандо.

-Не док, обрахме хладилника на Шаран-каза им Клавдия-знаеш че винаги е зареден, сега поне не трябва да хвърля храната, ще има полза от нея.

Всички се засмяха, защото в тунела имаше лъч светлина.

В наши дни

Шаран беше излезнала от болницата за рекордно време, докторите дори не можеха да повярват, че тя се възтанови напълно. След събуждането си тя се видя с всички и дори и с билогичната си майка, сестра и двама братя. Не беше много приятно преживяване за нея. За нея беше най-важен мига в който ще види агент Фриц Халард,а когато това се случи сякаш слънцето беше в стаята и. Тя беше истински щастлива. Той искаше да и върне колието, на тя му каза, че щом веднъж го дадеш на някого това значи вече е негово,така и бяха казали хората от племето, които го бяха направили за нея. Тя му обясни всичко за колието и защо никога не го беше дала на никого. Той идваше всеки ден, но тя отказваше да го приеме. Тя спря да приема всички. Изолира се до децата си и семейството си. Браян и Фернандо даваха колкото се може повече информация на Фриц за нея.

Когато беше изписана от болницата тя помоли децата и да се върнат към нормалния си живот, да се върнат при работата си. Браян и Фернандо бяха единствените, които допускаше до себе си по често.

Никой не знаеше намеренията на Шаран да замине за известно време. Тя искаше да се откъсне от ЛА и всичко преживяно през последната седмица.

-Началник Вангел-започна Шаран-искам да подам молба за пенсиониране - заяви му тя.

Той беше един от убучаващите на Шаран по време на академията. Тя трябваше да мине няколко курса само, защото е била в армията, но въпреки това той знаеше, че тя ще постигне много в кариерата си като полицай.

-Шаран ще говоря направо-говореше и той на малко име, защото той беше женен за сестрата на Роналд, той и беше като чичо-пизнавам те от малка, знам какво преживяваш и колко ти е трудно, но ако питаш мен не прави тази грешка, вземи толкова дълъг отпуск колкото ще ти е нужен, но моля те не ни напускай-говореше и от все сърце.

\- Не мисля, че това е достатъпно-започна Шаран-мисля, че е време да започна живота си на чисто, на ново, на ново място с нови хора. Просто искам да съм далеч от тук.

-Не бягай Шаран, знам че винаги бягаш, но сега не дей. Сега най сетне се изправи пред миналото не бягай. - каза и той-никой никога няма да разбере, че си била член на Б613, и че дори тази организация съществува. Не можем да я заличим, но поне президента видя грешките си и иска да ти дам това-той и подаде котийка с пагони, на ЛАПД, като командир и на АА като Генерал, и орден за храброст-това е което си постигнала Шаран, оважавана жена, прекрасен полицай и военен. Поздравления. И няма да ти дам пенсиониране, върви където искаш, почини се, забавлявай се, но единствено и само когато си готова се върни отново, защото имам нова работа за теб-каза и той и в очите му имаше сълзи.

-Благодаря ти Вангел-каза му Шаран а по лицето и вече имаше няколко проронени сълзи. Двамата се прегърнаха и тя напусна кабинета му. Излезна почти не забелязано от сградата и се отправи към апартамента си. Имаше по малко от 4 часа до полета и тя искаше да успее. Заминаваше за Италия. Мястото, което винаги е мечтала да посети. Вярваше, че там ще намери онази утеха и забрава за която мечтаеше. А тя мечтаеше да заличи любовта си към Фриц Халард и болката която преживя когато разбра, че баща и брат и се опитват да я убият. Знаеше, че сега никой не може да я нарани, но винаги беше нащерк. Само и единствено, когато беше в самолета се отпусна и проспа цялото пътуване. Не беше спала толкова дълго от операцията. Спеше по няколко часа на ден.

-Уважаеми пътници, затегнете коланите си защото се готвим да кацаме-чу Шаран да казва пилота и заключи колана си. Не се страхуваше от летенето, даже и носеше утеха.

-Проспахте целия полет-каза мъжът до нея - явно ви оспокоява, обратното на мен.

-Да когато летя се чувствам много спокойна-отговори му Шаран.

-На почивка или работа? - попита я той.

-Почивка-отговори му усмихнато Шаран.

-Извинявай, аз съм Франческо-подаде и ръка.

-Шаран-отговори му тя и също подаде ръката си.

-Надявам се да се видим в това красиво кътче на природата.

-Мисля да предприема обиколка на държавата на мотор-каза му Шаран.

-Ти караш мотор? - попита я изненадано той-Аз продавам мотори, бивш моторист-обясни и той.

-Точно това от което имах нужда-засмя се тя-търся си Харли дейвидсън, имам в ЛА, но не успях да го взема със себе си и бих искала да взема един под наем-обясни му Шаран.

-Ето ти моя визитна картичка - каза и той и и подаде картата - ще се радвам да ти помогна и ако искаш може да ти покажа нвколко неща около Рим и Венеция, които трябва да се видят-флиртуваше той с нея.

-С удоволствие - съгласисе тя.

Първото нещо което направи, когато слезна от самолета Шаран се за пъти за куфара си, взе един, не и трябваше много. Ако имаше нужда от нещо щеше да си го закупи. Тръгна с най необходимото.

-Имаш ли нужда от транспорт до хотела си? - попита я Франческо застанал до нея също с куфара си.

-Ами няма да отседна в хотел искам да си наема нещо - обясни му Шаран.

-Ами значи пак съм правилния човек, майка ми дава къщи и апартаменти под наем - обясни и той-хайде ела ще те заведа при нея и ще намерим нещо за теб.

Шаран се съгласи веднага. Изглеждаше и като дружелюбен човек, може би 3-4 години по възрастен от нея. Имаше нужда от помощ, тя нямаше представа какво да прави за да намери жилище в тук в Италия, ако беше в ЛА беше лесна работа. По време на пътуването двамата не спряха да се смеят и да разказват един за друг. Той беше любопитен много и Шаран му сподели, че е полицейски служител на ЛАПД ЛА. Той беше изненадан, беше помислил за учителка или адвокат. Тя хареса чувството му за хумур и той нейното. Когато пристигнаха на врататс ги чакаше много възрастна дама, която изглеждаше много добре за възрастта си.

-Здравей мамо-каза Франческо на майка си и я прегърна-искам да ти представя Шаран, запознахме се в самолета, и тя си търси жилище-веднага осведоми майка си.

-Здравей Шаран аз съм София, приятно мие да се запознаем-погледна към синът си малко носталгично и после към Шаран-да влезнем вътре и да разберем какво си търсиш Шаран.

Франческо беше хванал майка си под ръка и двамата влезнаха в голямата къща следвани от Шаран.

-Мамо Шаран е полицай и ЛА-обясни и той, а макак му беше изненадана.

-Да така е госпожо аз съм полицай и бивш военен, три мисий в Авганистан, седем в Ирак и три в Ирак. Имам още но са малко-отговори и Шаран.

Тя отиде до бюрото си и разгледа няколко документа и се намръщи.

-Какво има майко? - попита я синът и който много добре познаваше майка си.

-За съжаление всичко което предлагам е заето до края на лятото-каза и София с нотка на тъга.

-Няма проблем, извинявам се аз занеудобството-отговори и Шаран усмийвайки се-ще отседна в хотел и тогава ще търся нещо. Не се притеснявайте.

-О момичето ми, как няма да се притеснявам като сега и хотел трудно ще намериш или ако наюериш ще е на безбожна цена-каза и София.

-Не се тревожи те за мен ще се оправя-тя се обърна към Франческо и му подаде ръка, а той я разтърси-благодаря ти много за помоща, ще мина тези дни за мотор-каза му Шаран, след това се обърна към София-Благодаря и на вас г-жо, но ще се оправя. Шаран тръгна към изхода, когато София я хвана за ръката.

-Ей полицайката-каза и закачливо София-имам идея-тя погледна към синът си после пак към Шаран-Никога не съм давала къщата за гости под наем, но тъйкато не се използва от години мисля, че е време, ще я вземеш ли? - попита я София. Шаран беше истински щастлива.

-Да с удоволствие-засмя се тя и прегърна София, която също я прегърна. Двете жени тругнаха към постройката, беше малко,със спалня, малка всекидневна с кухненски бокс и малка баня, но това беше идеално за Шаран.

-Харесва ли ти? - попита я София.

-Идеално е-каза и усмихнато Шаран.

-Малко е малко, но мога да ти предложа само това-обясни и София.

-За мен това е повече от достатъчно-обясни и Шаран-свикнала съм и с по малки пространства-засмя се тя.

-Ще те оставя да разопаковаш багажа си и заповядай след това на обяд, все още нвмаш нищо в хладилника, такаче ще бъдеш компания за мен на вечеря. - обясни и София.

-Добре ще бъда там, когато съм готова, благодаря ви много за гостоприемството г-жо-каза и Шаран.

-Наричай ме София, чувставам се много стара когато ме наричаш г-жо-пороца я София смеейки се.

-С удоволствие София - засмя се Шаран и се отправи към спалнята, за да разопакова багажа си. Икономът на София го беше донесал вече. Постройката беше красиво декорирана и Шаран се чувстваше като удома си, напомняше и много за домът на майка и и баща и. За нея винаги Роналд и Хилари ще бъдат нейни родители, а билогичната и майка беше мила жена, както я помнеше, но и беше чужда. Шаран изгони тези мисли от съзнанието си и се зае да разопакова багажа си. Не беше много но най-нужното. Тя носеше със себе си, лаптопа си, за да може да изпраща имейли на семейството си. Също така и за работата, ако се нуждаеха от помощ за нещо. Телефона и беше оставен в ЛА, тя трябваше да си набави друг, но не и беше спешно. Най-важното беше, че намери покрив над главата си. Когато беше готова с разопаковането тя се запъти към банята, за разопакова и тоалетните си принадлежности. Пусна водата, за да види дали има топла, но нямаше, щеше да изчака за да се изкъпе. След като всичко беше готово те се върна в къщата, където я чакаше София, но се зарадва, че и Франческо беше там.

-Хей-поздрави я София-Фабия вече сложи масата, заповядай-и заедно тримата тръгнаха към кухнята.

Когато вечерята започна Шаран за пръв път вкуси толкова хубаво сготвени италиански ястия. Обичаше италианската кухня, но Фабия беше уникална с уменията си. Те говориха през цялата вечер, искаха да разберат всеки за другия колкото се може повече. Шаран не спомена нищо за Б613, защото нямаше смисъл. Това беше зад гърбът и. София и каза, че сигорно вече ще има топла вода, защото преди това бойлера не беше включван, а икономът и Го беше включил след като Шаран започна да се настанява. София беше много приятна жена, лесно се водеше разговор с нея както и с Франческо. След вечерята тримата излезнаха на верандата и София разказа на Шаран за прекрасните места които трябва да посети в Италия. Мъжът и който беше починал преди 15 години е бил историк и знаеше и най-закътаните части на страната, която човешко око трябваше да види.

-Така и не разбрахме за семейството ти? - попита я София, а Шаран се натъжи, в очите и веднага се образуваха сълзи, защото това беше тема с която не искаше, но трябваше да се занимава. София веднага разбра, че е сбъркал-извинявай ако не можеш да говориш за това няма да те насилвам, виждам че нещо се е случило.

-Не-каза и Шаран и и се усмихна-не искам да говоря за семейството си, но трябва-обясни и Шаран-това е много дълга история.

-Спокойно скъпа имаме много време-каза и София, когато си готова можеш да разчиташ на мен.

-Благодаря ти много София.

-Е харесва ли ти тук? - попита я Франческо.

-Да, винаги съм мечтала да посетя Италия, най-красивото и романтично място в света за мен-обясни му тя-семейството ми беше богато-засмя се тя-и все още е-тя се разтрои и няколко сълзи се пророниха от очите и, но тя ги изтри и продължи-когато бях на 9 годинки баща ми ме заведе на лунапарк, ядохме сладолед, захарен памук и се качихме на всички възможни атракции. На връщане към къщи аз съм заспала в колата, и когато се събудих видях, че татко ме носи, но не в нашата къща а в друга. На около нямаше нищо или някого. Беше на сред нищото. Попитах го защо сме там, а той ми отговори, че е за мое добро, за доброто на цялото ни семейство-Шарсн не издържа и се разплака, София която беше седнала до нея веднага хвана ръката и,за да я укоражи да излее мъката си-той ме изостави в тази къща, две седмицо бях там, поне толкова помня и след като се събудих бях при непознати хора. Но сега тези хора Роналд, Хилари и синът им Браян са моето семейство. Те ме намерили в къщата, която горяла. Припаднала съм като съм се опитвала да си направя нещо за ядене и къщата се запалила. От тогава те се грижат за мен. Аз съм тяхна дъщеря. - обясни и Шаран.

-Това е много трудно нещо за едно дете да преживее-каза и София и стисна ръката и.

-Това не е нищо със сравнение с това, което преживях преди месец и половина. Това е много по трудно и за това съм тук. Зисках да избягам от всичко и всички. Да липсват ми семейството ми, децата ми-усмихна се при споменаването на Емили и Рики.

-Имаш деца? - попита я Франческо.

-Да две, Емили и Рики, но те са големи. Емили е първородната ми, тя е прима балерина, а Рики се занимава с компютри. И двамата водят собствен живот, за което съм благодарна, че успях да постигна съвсем сама. - каза им тя.

-Ами съпругат ти? - попита я отбово София.

-О,с Джак сме разведни от три седмици, а разделени от 14 година. Той е алкохолик,идваше и и си заминаваше когато си поискаше. Той е баща на децата ми, но не бих искала да го виждам никога повече орез живота си.

-Каза че си била в армията? - попита я Франческо.

-Да 7 години работех за тях, беше предизвикателство и в същото врвме беше много трудно, но там се научих на много неща. Не ме разбирайте погрешно да убивала съм хора, това ми беше работата, но всичко е било в името на добра кауза-обясни Шаран. - като полицай също ми се е налагало да го правя, но се преместих във Вътрешните работи, Фид, раследване на силите и бях най мразената жена в цялата полиция-тя се засмя когаъо си спомни за една картина анаправена за нея от Анди и Провенца-наричаха ме с много имена, но две от любимите са ми Дарт Рейдор и Злата вещица на Запада.Мой колеги нарисуваха вещица с метла и казан защото не харесваха работата ми-обясни им смейки се Шаран.

-Значи все пак е било забавно-попита я Франческо,а Шаран му се усмихна носталгично.

-На моменти, защото не ми е било никак лесно след всички убиди и заплахи. Но да си шеф на Фид е най доброто, което можех да направя за децата си. Трябваше да бъдта жива и здрава заради тях-обясни им Шаран.

-Виждам, че си отгледала две прекрасни деца Шаран, навярно много им липсваш-каза и София.

-Така е, но сега те живеят собствения си живот, а аз искам да сложа моя в ред и за това съм в това красиво кътче на природата-каза Шаран.

-Това наистина е прекрасно кътче на природата, но още нищо не си видяла от онова, което се крие в дълбините и-обясни и Франческо.

-Моя Франческо на 20 годишна възраст обиколи много от местата където е бил баща му, ще ти покажа снимки-каза и София и стана от мястото си и влезна вътре.

-Майка ти е невероятна жена, напомня ми за моята-каза му Шаран с носталгия.

-Да така е, винаги съм я уважавал, защото е невероятна жена, майка и приятелка. Когато се развеждах бившата ми жена взе детето ни с нея, но аз не спрях да я виждам макар и в ЛА да е аз винаги съм там за нея когато има нужда-каза и той-тогава майка ми беше до мен, подкрепяха ме с баща ми, той почина няколко години след това. Вече не пътува до ЛА, а Софи идва тук при нас.

-Колко годишна е? - попита го Шаран.

-На 23 и иска да стане полицай, дори тази година ще кандидатства за академията-каза и Франческо.

-Това е страхотно-засмя се тя когато видя изражебието му-знам как се чувстваш за това, че всеки един миг може да дойде телефонно обаждане за нея. Знам това чувство от страна на децата ми, и от това, ковто всеки път са ми казвали родителите ми, но ако тя е умно момиче, което смятам че е така ще се насочи към по малко опасен отдел.

-Навярно мога да говоря с нея да се насочи към Фид-каза и той.

-Мога да ти кажа от сега, че тя знае колко зле е да си книжен плъх, това също е едно от имената ни-засмяха се заедно.

-На какво се смеете вие двамата? - попита ги София.

-Казвах на Шаран за Софи и идеята и да стане полицай-обясни и Франческо.

-Е това е хубава идея съгласна съм с нея-отвърна му майка му.

-Да но Франческо на смята така-каза и Шаран смейки се.

-Да той не е съгласен-съгласи се София.

-Ей аз съм тук-каза им сърдито Франческо и двете жени се засмяха още по силно.

-Скъпа донесох снимките за да ги разгледаш-каза и София, като седна до нея и започна да и разказва за всяка една снимка която и показваше. Имаше много, но на Шаран и хванаха окото няколко и реши, че ще ги посети. Искаше да е сред природата и това беше повече от прекрасно че и се отдаваше тази възможност. Реши, че ще вземе точните кординати от София и ще тръгне, но до тогава първо искаше да разгледа Рим и Венеция. Франческо и предложи тази обиколка и тя реши да се възползва от нея. Нямаше начин да се откаже от тази идея да бъде свободна. Искаше да е на пътя само тя, мотора и времето пред нея.

-Ще се отида да посетя тези места, има толкова красиви, че нямам търпение да тръгна вече-каза им развълнувано Шаран.

-Но първо ще направим обиколката на Рим и Венеция която ти обещах-каза и усмихнато Фраческо, а майка му видя изкарата с която гледаше Шаран. Синът и харесваше тази жена.

-С удоволствие - отново му потвърди Шарън, тя погледна часовника си и видя, че е минало след полунощ и вече се чувстваше много изморена-Ще ме извините, но ще ви оставям, за да си почина, защото утре ме чакат много задачи.

-Върви скъпа, утре сутринта ще се видим, ако обичаш да плуваш басейна е на твое разположение-каза и София-закуската ще е готова след 9 и полувина, защото е неделя, а Фабия почива, което значи че аз се занимавам с нея-обясни и отново София.

-Благодаря ви още веднъж и на двамата, че направихте толкова много за мен и приехте в домът си една непозната жена-каза им Шаран.

-Ние ти благодарим че прие да останеш при нас, искам да се чувстваш като удома си и да си прекараш чудесно в нашата страна-каза и Франческо.

-Лека нощ и още веднъж ви благодаря за всичко.

-Лека нощ Шаран, ще се видим утре-каза и София.

-Лека нощ - също каза Франческо.

Шаран се запъти към новата си обител и се отправи към банята, използвайки почти всичката топла вода Шаран успокои тялото си. Преди да сложи пижамата ди тя погледна тялото си в огледалото и грозния белег който имаше на корема и напомняше за всичко. Облече си и когато легна почти веднага заспа. Беше много уморена.

Когато се събуди на следващата сутрин, тя не можеше да повярва, че е спала толкова добре от толкова дълго време. Погледна часовника на нощното шкафче и видя, че е едва 8 часа и реши, че е добра възможност да се възползва от басейна докато беше още рано. Стана от леглото и изрови банския си от дрехите, които не беше разопаковала още. Облечего, взе си кърпа и излезна към басейна. Беше хубава и топла сутрин за края на май. Тя ккекна до басейна и потопи ръката си във водата, а тя беше прекрасна. Сложи хавлията на плочките, до стълбите, свали халата си и чехлите и започна да слиза в басейна. Водата беше приятна на допир по тялото и. Тя направи няколко потапяния за да се натопи хубаво и започна да прави дължини, когато в един момент се сблъска с нещо. Тя се изплаши и когато излезна на повърхността на водата пред себе си видя непознат, но много красив мъж, отново няколко години по голям от нея, приличаше много на Франческо и София.

\- Извинявай-каза и той.

-Аз се извинявам, не знаех че има някой в басейна-обясни му Шаран.

-Няма нищо-засмя се той-сигурно си новата на брат ми, онази от мото клуба му. Разбрах, че си много развратна-измя и се той-и ето, че той спи а ти идваш да плуваш а знаеш, че аз съм тук-вилаше и той сега.Шаран не знаеше какво става, не знаеше за какво говори този мъж. Тя искаше да изплува от водата, когато той я хвана за косата и я завлече към него-хайде да си пойграем-каза и той, като с другата си ръка я хвана за задника. Това беше достатъчно за Шаран.

Тя се измъкна от хватката му и го удари, но той я ритна в корема, а удара беше в раните и. Въздухат сякаш беше излезнал от нея, усещаше същата болка, която изпита при първото пробождане от Итън. Шаран се задушаваше. Усещаше че кръвта си в ушите си. Чуваше викове около себе си, но не можеше да разбере нищо. Сякаш всичко беше мъгла. Само едно лице я държеше още над водата и това беше лицето на Фриц Халард, който и се усмихваше. Тогава усети две ръце около нея и тя започна да се бори срещу тях, но до нея дойде познатия глас на София и когато отвори очите си тя и Франческо бяха при нея във водата.

-Шаран, скъпа добре ли си? - попита я София. Шаран не можеше да говори не знаеше какво да каже.-Франческо изкарай я от водата, а Пауло ще я види веднага щом е тук.

Франческо с помоща на майка си извадиха Шаран от басейна, а след тях излезна и непознатият за нея мъж. Той я остави на земята и сложи под главата и една кърпа.

-Шаран добре ли си? - попита я София притеснено. Тя не можеше да погледне ното София нито Франческо в очите, само държеше ръцете си върху корема си.Тогава двамата погледнаха към него и видяха, че има кръв. Виждаха се белези от скорошни шевове, но сега на София и дойде на ум онова което снощи беше казала Шаран, за това което е преживяла на скоро. Явно беше ранена, помисли си София.

-Майко били ми донесла няколко кърпи-каза и Франческо и се обърна строго към брат си-Какво направи Марк? - попита го разгневено той.

-Нищо не съм направил, тя е виновна - каза му той.

-Шаран-каза и София, като нежно премести ръцете и и нежно положи кърпите върху кръвта, тогава тя видя трите белега, от който единия леко кървеше-Всичко ще е наред скъпа, Пауло е пенсиониран лека, но ще се погрижи за теб-обясни и тя.

-Спокойно добре съм-прошепна Шаран, когато за пръв път успя да каже нещо и да си поеме въздух нормално без болка. - Добре съм, ще сложа лепенка и всичко ще се оправи-тя искаше да се изправи, но Франческо я спря.

-Хей, хей стой така-настояваше тя.

-Добре съм, нищо не е станало-каза тя и отново опита да се изправи.

-Шаран-каза и строго София-казвам ти го като на дъщеря, стой мирно и след няколко минути ще е тук Пауло и ще погледне раната ти.

-Извинявай София, но аз мога да се оправя с това. Няма да ми е за пръв път, ще се оправя сама.

-Каква е тази тук за бога майко? - попита я Марк ядосано. Той беше противоположност на всички в семейството си. Той имаше особен характер, искаше всичко да има, не даваше нищо. Беше нехранимайко.

-Моя наемателка и наша приятелка с Франческо-каза му грубо майка му-а ти кога се върна?

-Тази сутрин-отговори и той-закуската готова ли е-извика и той грубо.

-Не не е и скоро няма да е, ако си гладен направи си сам нещо-каза му брат му.

-Кой си ти да ми говориш така? - извика му Марк.

-Аз съм брат ти и искам да се държиш както подобава с майка ни-каза му той. - А ти първо защо си тук в моята къща и защо тази жена е тук е по важното, не искам никого в домът си-крещеше той.

В този момент пристигна Пауло и видя, чв отново има разправий между двамата братя, той беше на сутрешната си разходка и се надяваше всичко да е нормално когато се върне. София притискаше леко раната на Шаран и се опитваше да не обръща внимание на синовете си. Вече и беше писнало да ги слуша как се карат.

-Какво става тук? - попита ги Пауло.

-Пауло ела тук-каза му София-Шаран кърви. Той веднага отиде при нея, коленичи до Шаран и старите му кокали изкърцаха. Пауло погледна раната и видя, че кърви леко и не е нещо сериозно, но трябваше да се промие и да се превърже. Не беше нещо сериозно, но сериозното беше какви бяха тези белези по жената пред него. Той я беше видял снощи бегло и му изглеждаше много мила и добра жена.

-Спокойно не е нещо фатално, само леко кървене, с промивка и превръзка и ще е като нова-каза той и намигна на Шаран-Хайде лейди да влезнем вътре и да те направим като нова. Той и София помогнаха на Шаран да се изправи и тръгнаха към къщата, влезнаха в малката всекидневна и я сложиха да легне на дивана.

-Мога да се справя с това-каза им Шаран-в армията съм имала и по лоши случай.

-Виждам-каза и Пауло-била си вуйник? - попита я той.

-Да бях в специален отряд, имала съм много мисий и съм ранявана много пъти и след това и като полицай също - обясни му тя.

-Пред мен стои бивш военен и полицай, това е много рядко? - попита я той.

-Да така е, обичах армията, но когато реших да създам семейство по добре беше да съм полицай и близко до безделния си бивш съпруг-засмя се тя.Пауло знаеше какво правеше и го правеше много добре.

-Тук историята ми изглежда много интересна, трябва да я чуя, защото и съм бил военен лекар лейди и знам колко лоши могат да бъдат раните на войниците-каза и той и и намигна отново. Беше очарователен.

-О повярвай ми в Ирак е страшно-обясни му тя.

-Кога си била там, защото и аз съм бил там при последното си ходене преди 23 години? - попита я той.

-Била съм там на 7 мисий и мисля че и аз преди толкова години бях, но едва ли сме се срещали, защото бих запомнила такъв разговорлив и забавен лекар-каза му смейки се и в същото време съскайки от болка при промивката-Знаеш ли напомняш ми на един мой колега и приятел също докрор, но той се занимава с трупове, казва се Фернандо-отново се засмя при споменаването на Фернандо-той е същия като теб.

-Значи трябва да ме запознаеш с този Фернандо, защото са рядкост такива като мен и него-каза и той. София гледаше от страни и помагаше на Пауло. Виждаше, че той е много внимателен както винаги, но в него имаше нещо особенно сега около тази жена. Виждайки тялото и и виждайки белезите и навярно си спомняше за войната, мислеше си тя. Той и направи превръзка и я потупа по белега на рамото.

-От куршум може би 22 калибър? - попита я той.

-Да, точно така-отговори му смаяно тя.

-Преди месец и малко повече?

-Да кажем че да.

-А тези тук са също толкова пресни нали?

-Да един ден ги дели-каза му тя и се намръщени, че толкова добре опознаваше нея и белезите и.

-Полковник Шаран Одлайер? - попита я той. Тогава Шаран цялата се напрегна. От къде този човек знаеше името и по скоро от къде знаеше званието и полковник.-Да лейди, познах те, но ти мен едвали ще ме помниш, защото беше в безсъзнание.

-Жената за която ми разказваше, че е отцеляла по чудо от мина заедно с по голяма част от отряда и, а вие сте намерили? - попита го София.

-От белега на десния и крак мога да кажа, че пред мен е жената, която не се предаде преди 23 години - каза Пауло.

Шаран беше смяна, знаеше че италиански лекар заедно със своята част са намерили конвоя им и са спасили повечето от тях, но не знаеше иманата на нито един от тях. Най вече никога не научи името на мъжът, който ги спаси. За тази мисия винаги щеше да обвинява Итън, защото той прекара Шаран и Франк през мината.

-Помня малко от тогава, но се събудих бях в болницата в ЛА, там ми разказаха какво се е случило - обясни му Шаран.

-Е лейди виждаш ли колко е малък светът-каза и той-от 20 години се опитвам да те намеря, но никога не успях.

-Сега съм Командир Шаран Рейдор от Фид ЛАПД и Генерал от АА-каза му тя-това е дълга история, но искам да ти благодаря за всичко, което си направил за мен и отряда ми. Ти спаси живота ми, но и този на хората ми.

-Само двама души освен теб бяха тежко ранени, а имената им не помня, но твоето Генерал Одлайер го запомних и винаги ще го помня-каза и нежно той, а по лицето му се плузна сълза.

-Стар романтик-каза му София и го одари по рамото леко-нали така Шаран-попита тя Шаран и и намигна.

-Бих казала не само романтик, но и човек с огромно сърце-каза и Шаран и у намигна. Пауло се направи на ранен и тримата се засмяха.

-Какво става тук, как си Шаран? - попита Франческо, когато влезна в къщата.

-Всички сме добре, млади човече-каза му Пауло-Шаран е като нова, няма нищо страшно, всичко е както трябва - закачливо му отговори той.

-Радвам се да го чуя-каза той и се обърна към Шаран - искам да ти се извиня за поведениеро на брат ми Марк, той е такъв, не му обръщай внимание. Помислил те е за моята бивша приятелка-каза и извинително.

-Не се извинявай за грешките на брат си Франческо-запопна Шаран - аз трябва да се извиня, че не погледнах дали има някой в басейна. В мен е цялата вина.

-Не скъпа, видях какво направи Марк и се срамувам от действията му. Искам и аз да ти се извиня за поведението му. Не знам къде сбърках с него-каза и София, плачейки.

-Не се извинявай София, моля те. Не искам да ви създавам проблеми със синът ти и за това мисля, че ще е най добре ако се изнеса още днес. Ще намеря някъде да остана-каза и Шаран и се изправи в седнало положение.

-Не и дума да не става-отговори и София-Марк не е човекът който ще гони моите гости или наематели. Няма да те оставя да си тръгнеш Шаран, не и когато знам, че няма да има квартира която да намериш в момента. - Така е лейди, след седмица започва модата на седмицата във Милано и в цялата страна всичко почти е заето-подаде рамо Пауло, за да обедят Шаран да остане.

-Не искам да съм причина да се карате помежду си заради мен - каза Шаран.

-Дори ти да не беше тук този нехранимайко пак щеше да намери повод да се скара със всеки в тази къща-обясни и Пауло.

-Хайде Шаран моля те - каза и молейки се Франческо.

-Добре ще остана-съгласи се тя, защото и беше приятно с тези хора и се чувстваше в безопасност.

-Ето това исках да чуя-каза и Франческо, после се обърна към майка си - отиди да се преоблечеш майко, Шаран и ти Пауло и ще отидем на едно много красиво място за да закусим. Марк развали всичко, но ние ще направим нещо различно, а и Шаран трябва да разгледа града.

-О синко мен не ме брой-каза му Пауло-имам работа.

-Ще я оставим за по късно, ако трябва ще ти помогна, но сега идваш с нас-каза му Франческо.

-Хайде всички да се приготвим и след полувин час във салона-каза им София която вече се запъти към изхода.

-Генерале лепенката е водоостойчиватакаче няма проблем да се изкъпеш-потупа я по рамото Пуло и последва примера на София и се отправи към стаята си за да се приготви.

-Ще те оставя да се приготвиш-каза и Франческо.

-Искам още веднъж да се извиня.

-Стига си се извинявала, казах ти че Марк няма повече да ти досажда, той е просто Марк. Не знам защо е такъв но си е такъв-обясни и той и се засмя, защото се оплете в думите си.

-Благодаря ти, ще се приготвя и ще се видим във фоаето.

-Ще се видим там-каза и той и излезна. Шаран се отправи към банята и се изкъпа, гримира се облече се и 30 минути по късно беше във фоаето заедно с Пауло и Марк.

-Ти какво правиш още тук? - попита я той.

-Марк чу майка си и брат си, тя е наемателка-каза му Пауло.

-Не ме интересува искам да се махне от къщата ми-извика Марк срещу Пауло.

-Марк-чу се строгия глас на София-казахме ти и преди, нямаш право да казваш кой ще идва или ще живее в тази къща. Аз съм нейна собственичка и аз решавам.

-Значи тази жена е по важна от синът ти? - попита я нагло той.

-Ако продължаваш така повече няма да си мой син-каза му майка му.

-Какво?

-Това което чу. Искам да се изнесеш Марк, няма да плащам вече за всичките ти прищявки, писна ми вече от всякаквите глупости които правиш и аз и брат ти трябва да ти обираме парсата. Писна ми вече-извика му тя.

-Но-опита се да протестира той.

-Няма но Марк, Шаран е моя наемателка и ако това не ти харесва това е твой проблем, но нямаш право да я тормозиш-каза му тя.

-Аз съм твой син.

-Да ти си мой син, но не означава че ще търпя да се итнасяш така както с мен брат ти и Пауло така и с другите. Не си на 15,на 50 и трябва да се оправяш сам и да изкарваш сам парите си, така както брат ти и баща ти.

-Ти винаги си обичала повече Франческо. Винаги всичко е било за него, не разбра ли че аз съм по добър от него - извика и той и се доближи заплашително към нея.

-Марк искам да се изнесеш в апартамента, който ти подарихме с баща ти и да си намериш работа-каза му тя. Марк беше готов да одари майка си, когато Шаран го хвана за ръката и му я завъртя зад гурба му и го притисна към стената.

-Не си и помисляй да го повториш пред мен, защото ще те застррлям и окото ми няма да мигне-прошепна му Шаран.

-Ей не ме заплашвай-крещеше и той.

-Аз не те заплашвам, казвам ти какво ще направя, защото съм го правила и друг път-отново му прошепна тя.

-Какво-извика той-тази жена е убийца.

-О да аз съм наемен убиец-каза Шаран-убивала съм чакай да преброя-замислисе за малко и се усмихна на Марк-еми може би 100 или повече, вече им загубих бройката.

София и Пауло се разсмяха, а Франческо избухна в истеричен смях.

-Убийца, убийца-викаше той.

-Да но от полицейски и военен тип-каза му орез сълзи от смях Пауло-Внимавай с нея Марк, може да те арестува ако иска.

-Какво?

-Генерал Командир Шаран Рейдор, Фид, ЛАПД ЛА-каза му тя - а и да не забравя бивш военен.

-Моля?

Марк не знаеше какво да каже, тази жена беше видимо опасна. Ръката го болеше и там където беше кракът и също. Явно наистина беше ченге.

-Да сине, Шаран е полицай и бивш военен, ако обичаш отнасяй се към нея с уважение-каза му майка му София.

-Сега те пускам и не искам повече да виждам да вдигаш ръка на майка си-заплашиго Шаран-ако ли не имам юрисдикция и мога да те арестувам за насилие върху родител-Шаран нямаше юриздикция но Марк не го знаеше и това и даваше сила да го сплаши.

-Добре, добре-каза и той и Шаран отстъпи няколко крачки от него, но остана на щрек-Добре майко печелиш ще се изнеса-каза и той-явно не искаш да съм в тази къща.

-Напротив Марк, но искам да си намериш работа и сам да плащаш за нещата си, а не аз или брат ти-обясни му тя.

Марк се обърна и се отправи към градината. Майка му беше права, но той беше свикнал така. Имаше за какво да мисли. Другите четирима тръгнаха към колата на Франческо. Пътуването беше забавно, защото всички се смееха на Марк, за страха който изпита, когато Шаран му каза, че може да го арестува. Гледката беше прекрасна и Шаран и се любуваше. Беше прекрасно и чувствата в нея бушуваха. Пред нея беше една от не сбъднатите и мечти и тя е усъществяваше.

-Харесва ли ти гледката? - попита я Франческо.

-Уникална е-отговпри му тя, но не свали поглед от природата. След няколко завоя Шаран се разкри прелестна гледка, а именно морето. Да тя беше израстнала във Вашингтон и после в ЛА но морето на Италия беше друга гледка. Дъхът и се затаи и в съзнанието си тя се опитваше да запомни всеки завой и всяка крива на пътя, за да дойде до това кътче на природата с мотор. Нямаше търпение да започне обиколката си, но първо трябваше да се организират някой неща. Пристигнаха в един малък ресторант, на самия плаж и гледката беше уникална, макар да беше края на май вече имаше смелчаги които вече плуваха. Шаран също искаше да е вътре във водата, просто всичко обкражаващо я караше да се чувства добре и най-важното да забрави за всичко което е в ЛА.

Дните минаваха много бързо в подготовката на Шаран за обиколката на страната с мотора си.Тя направи обиколка на Рим с Франческо и преживяването беше повече от вълнуващо. Показа и всичко, което малко хора можеха да видят. Николко дена им бяха нужни за да видят всичко. Франческо и обясняваша за всичко и това също беше много хубаво за нея. Когато беше всичко готово, беше купила пакатка, спален човал и всичко необходимо за пътешествието си. София беше тъжна, защото Шаран заминаваше, но знаеше, че тя ще се върне, но компанията и разговорите им до късно вечер щяха да и липсват. Тя я беше приела като своя дъщеря и я беше обикнала. Още не знаеше какво точно се е случило с нея за да дойде тук в тази чужда държава, но знаеше, че ще разбере. Шаран щеше за потегли рано сутринта и всичко беше на мотора и в раницата и. Всичко което и трвбваше за да замине, но когато се облече и тръгне към гаража, където бяха колите и моторите и вече и този кокто беше наела от Франсиско там имаше още есин готов мотор за път.

-Добро утро-дойде глсът на София от кухната, която идваше с котия сигурно със сандвичи.

-Добро утро-отгвърна и Шаран.

-Хей, добро утро - зад двете жени се чу мъжки смях и Пауло и Франческо стояха там и опаковаха още няколко неща, които трябваше да бъдат поставени на неговия мотор.

-Снощи помолих Франческо да те придружи за пътуването ти, знам че можеш да се пазиш, но не исках да си сама-каза и София, която се притесняваше от реакцията на Шаран. В първия момент Шаран помисли, че тов няма да е добра идея, но бързо реши, че може би ако имаше някого с когото да разговоря и да споделя щеше да бъде добре.

-Това е страхотна идея от твоя страна София-каза и Шаран - стига само Франческо да може да остави работата си. Не искам да го притеснявам, достатъчно време му отнех вече.

-Шаран за мен ще бъде удоволствое да посетя тези места, които искаш, но също така ще ти покажа места, които с баща ми сме ходили, за които също така знаят малко хора-обясни и Франсисико.

-За мен ще бъде удоволствие да имам компания през пътуването ми.

-До 20 минути сме готови да тръгнем.

-Направих ви сандвичи за изпът, има също така и плодове и някои сладки.

-Благодаря ти София - каза и Шаран и взе кутийте и ги прибра в раницата.

Когато всичко беше готово и бяха готови да потеглят Шаран и Франсиско се сбогуваха с Пауло и София. Всички беха малко тъжни, но знаеха, че е за добро. Пътешествието за Шаран и Франсиско не започна така както тя си го представяше като беше сама,беше по хубаво и по забавно.

Следваща глава

Шаран и Франсиско обикалят страната заедно и посещават много места . Опознават се доста и той започва да се влюбва в нея. Те са на едно прекрасно кътче, забавляват се, плуват във водопада, целуват се и след това в пещера под водопада правят любов. Шаран го харесва. Беше му споменала за Фриц, беше се отпуснала пред него и му беше разказала доста неща за себе си. Когато се връщат в Рим, започват връзка, Шаран решава да си намери работа. Наена е приятел на Франсиско, като охрана в елитния си ресторан за жена си. Минават няколко месеца, когато една вечер всичко се обърква и ФБР нахлуват, а начело на отряда беше мъжът който почти беше забравила. Има стрелба, убити и ранени, а Шаран е една от леко ранените и задържана, защото е работила за мъж който е наблюдаван от ФБР за сделки с наркотици и трафик на хора.


End file.
